<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TRIBUTE by CaptivatingLadySpinel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186751">TRIBUTE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptivatingLadySpinel/pseuds/CaptivatingLadySpinel'>CaptivatingLadySpinel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All parents suck except Mama Strife, Cloud Strife always needs a hug, Cloud is obtuse, Composer Cloud Strife, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mama Strife dies, Midgar (Compilation of FFVII), Multi, Music!AU, Sephiroth's parents, Suicidal Thoughts, They suck at parenting, because he wants to be, they are all OOC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:43:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptivatingLadySpinel/pseuds/CaptivatingLadySpinel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On their last year of college, the band SOLDIER loses their vocalist when Aerith signs for an Entertainment Agency. </p><p>As Zack bulldozes down the campus, he trips with Cloud, a junior in Music Major who seems to be a genius at composing songs, so he is recruited as the new vocalist. </p><p>With a new image, SOLDIER gives the most unforgettable lives of their short career.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Grind. Fish Scales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I should be updating my other fics but here I am, posting a new work. (๑&gt;◡&lt;๑)</p><p>But this one is finished! So no problem there :D</p><p>The idea came to me because I did a marathon of AZSGC fics. I really love the pairings... polyamorous relationship... so I jumped the wagon and wrote this.<br/>How did the music thing come to be? Well, there is this band called Dir en Grey that I have been a fan of for more than a decade. Their songs are a whole experience to listen. And their lives are just.... ugh, no words to describe them. Just know that they are very awesome, imo. So, this fic is a tribute to them with five of my favorite characters of all times thrown in the mix. </p><p>I will put the links to their lives with Eng Subs before the chapters and inside the chapter just in case you are the type that doesn't read the notes. I am not an expert at music, but I tried going by my feelings. If you are good at music, please don't bash me. </p><p>Anyway, welcome to this fic, I hope you enjoy it. And if you don't, well... nothing I can do there. </p><p>Songs in this chapter:<br/>Soshaku. <a href="https://youtu.be/N4D0UiQERyA">Grind</a><br/>Uroko. <a href="https://youtu.be/rhbosil6Ai4">Fish Scales</a></p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Neither FFVII characters nor the songs mentioned in this fic. They belong to their respective owners. I use them for pure entertainment.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Leaves rustled as the buds of the flowers hung for dear life to their branches before the sudden strong breeze. Far away, the honking of cars, the rushing of bikes, the voices of people going about their business were like background noise inside the huge room where the clattering of drumsticks against a wooden table and the arpeggio on strings dominated. That is without counting the argument going on in the room.</p>
<p>“You can't just leave like this! What about the band? You said you would stay until the end!”</p>
<p>“I didn’t say until the end. I said until I found something better.”</p>
<p>“We are something better!”</p>
<p>“Well, you are not paying me for singing. This Agency will, so I say they are better.”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, but I always wanted more, and you knew that. The band is all well and good, yet it was a class project first and foremost. I am sure you won’t continue it after graduating.”</p>
<p>“You said it, AFTER graduating, not before. We promised that! Fuck, Genesis, could you shut up and help here?!”</p>
<p>The drumsticks stopped clattering and the mentioned man, Genesis, rose his blue-green eyes, swept his auburn hair back and smirked. “She was very clear, Zack, we are not good enough for her exalted self. We are just like school yard kids playing to be famous.” He sneered and went back to clattering, ignoring the glaring Zack and the shocked Aerith with whom Zack was arguing.</p>
<p>“You should leave, Aerith, once Sephiroth comes, you won’t be able to do so easily.”</p>
<p>“Angeal, you too?!” Zack exclaimed in disbelief.</p>
<p>“We cannot keep her here if she has already decided. A contract is more important than just a promise.” Angeal returned to playing his guitar as Zack, Genesis and Aerith looked at him flabbergasted. For Angeal, who would die for a promise, to say those words meant that he was angry.</p>
<p>Aerith pursed her lips and looked at her band members—well, ex band members. While she had been explaining she couldn’t continue in the band because she had signed with an Entertainment Agency through scouting, Genesis had totally ignored her, as if she was air; Angeal had listened to her at first but when she mentioned she was leaving, he had grabbed his favorite guitar and started playing; Zack was just livid through it all.</p>
<p>She didn’t want to know how their leader, Sephiroth, would react to the news. That’s why she had chosen that moment, when he wasn’t there, to drop the bomb.</p>
<p>She was grateful for the band; without it, the Agency wouldn’t have discovered her in one of their lives. And she did feel a bit bad for leaving them so suddenly, but as a Music Major student, playing around in some school band was not the future she wanted. Yes, they were famous in the campus but that didn’t mean she didn’t want something more real. Something that would give her stability. The Agency could provide her that. They even promised her a solo career!</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Zack.” She apologized to the person who had all but dragged her to join SOLDIER when they were recruiting members. He had thought it would be a nice college memory, a bit romantic too. And part of the band’s success was the fact the vocalist and one of their guitar players were in a relationship. At that moment, Aerith was enchanted by the idea, by what it implied, by everything. But not anymore.</p>
<p>Zack clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. In the end, all he did was stomp out of the room in rage.</p>
<p>“I am leaving.” Aerith bowed to the other two and also left to the silence given by them. Although her heart was in a tumultuous state, her mind told her over and over again that what she had done was the right thing.</p>
<p>The clattering and arpeggio sounded for a moment more until Genesis spoke, “It was strange of you to say so little.” He looked at the black-haired, muscled man fiddling with the strings of his guitar. When hunched like that, it was a funny scene; but when he is playing in the scenario, he looked so powerful and collected. As if everything was under his control.</p>
<p>“That should be my line.” Angeal returned, glancing at Genesis.</p>
<p>If Genesis was not the drummer of the band, one would think he was the vocalist with how much he talked. It was as if he couldn’t get enough of listening to himself. Well, it would have been better if Genesis had been the vocalist, they wouldn’t be in this mess otherwise. But the stubborn man said he was going to play the drums and if they didn’t like it, then they could fight him.</p>
<p>Angeal just inwardly sighed and continued, “Zack is hurting. Aerith leaving means more than just that to him.”</p>
<p>“The Puppy is not made to date women. If he just lets me, I can teach him the true meaning of being loved.” Genesis purred, a predatory glint coursing through his eyes, only to be hit on his forehead by a thrown pick. He glared at the obvious culprit but before they could descend into their own argument, the door opened to let in a tall figure with long silver hair.</p>
<p>Only then, the two remembered that they were left to tell their leader the mess of their vocalist quitting the band.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zack stomped down the hallways, trying and failing to forget everything that had to do with what just happened in the rehearsal room. Of course he knew Aerith wouldn’t stay in the band, he just had hope they would stay until the very end, until they graduated, together with their friends. But who would have thought money was more important than friendship to her? He felt betrayed. She not only left the band behind, but left himself behind.</p>
<p>The damn Agency was in another city!</p>
<p>He was not so possessive, controlling and a son of a bitch to not let her do what she wants. However, she should have at least talked to them about her opportunity before she signed a damn contract! It’s true they were just a college band but they still had some responsibilities, the Arts Department had searched for them to play in various festivals and even events for other Departments. They might not have a future after college but they had a present while still studying. Why couldn’t she see that?</p>
<p>To put the cherry on the cake, their relationship of years was over just like that.</p>
<p>Forget it. If he went down that train of thought, he might have an aneurysm from the rage.</p>
<p>As he bulldozed his way down the campus, he took a sharp turn to the left so he could return to the rehearsal room-Sephiroth must have already arrived. However, he should have foreseen the fact that he wasn’t the only one in a hurry on campus. As it was, the next thing he saw was a flash of blonde hair and papers in the air, then he felt an acute pain in his backside and heard a silvery voice cursing.</p>
<p>Before he could explain the chill down his spine from the voice, he jumped to his feet and apologized.</p>
<p>“Sorry, pal. I didn’t see where I was going.” As he said so, he helped the other guy picking up the papers on the ground.</p>
<p>“It’s ok.” Not ok! Zack inwardly exclaimed. Those words did something inexplicable in his stomach. What was wrong with him?</p>
<p>“Here you have.” Oh good, his voice didn’t break anywhere.</p>
<p>“Thanks… Zack?” The guy with whom Zack had collided was a small blonde with very blue eyes and an attractive face. But Zack didn’t pay much attention to that; his name being said with that voice sent a dangerous tingle in his groin. He was able to hide his reaction, but that didn’t stop him from staring at the blonde who knew his name.</p>
<p>“Hi, do I know you?” The brunette asked after he found his voice. He thanked any God out there that he hadn’t sounded stupid.</p>
<p>The blonde fidgeted and averted his gaze. “I am… a fan of SOLDIER.”</p>
<p>That made Zack react.</p>
<p>SOLDIER did have many fans in the campus, so it wasn’t strange to find fans of them in the hallways. Though, most kept their distance and just rabidly supported them in the campus forums. So, it could be said that it was Zack’s first time interacting with a fan after their band became famous. Sincerely, he had expected something crazier, like the guy yelling and pulling at him for an autograph or a picture or something.</p>
<p>That’s how fervent the fans were in the forums. There have been many anonymous scandalous declarations, too. And some creepy ones that the band was glad it just stayed there.</p>
<p>However, the guy in front of him looked… shy. That just rose a feeling of protection in Zack, and the immense desire to tease him.</p>
<p>“Eh, are you really? Do you have a favorite member?” The blonde nodded but didn’t expound. Zack thought the blonde was like Sephiroth, one had to work hard to pull information out of him. “Come on, don’t be shy, tell me who it is. If you would like, I can get you an autograph. You know, as an apology I almost ran over you.”</p>
<p>The blonde curled on himself, very intent on not replying. And just when Zack thought he would run away, he stood straight and looked directly at the brunette with a startling intensity. “Sephiroth and… you.” He had said the leader’s name clearly, but when it came to Zack, his voice went to a high pitch from nerves. Zack couldn’t react due to the sharp contrast.</p>
<p>One minute the blonde was all but going to war, looking very distressed, and the next he was as shy as a girl confessing to her crush.</p>
<p>It was so cute!</p>
<p>It was so cute Zack couldn’t hold himself back and ruffled the blonde tresses that stuck up in all directions but were deceivingly soft. Zack rubbed a bit more for good measure; in no way was he enjoying the fluffy feeling in his hand. And even pointedly ignored the flushing face of the blonde. That just made Zack want to pinch his cheeks, but as they were strangers, he wasn’t going to do it.</p>
<p>After he was done rubbing the fluffy head, Zack remembered the guy hadn’t taken his papers back. However, when he glanced down at them, he noticed they were music sheets; music sheets that were fully scribbled on. “You wrote this?” Zack asked when he noticed all the sheets were full, it seemed to be a song.</p>
<p>“I did.” The blonde replied in a low and nervous voice after trying and failing to put his hair in a semblance of order; it just sprung up again. </p>
<p>The more Zack read, the more his face turned serious. He was not a genius like Sephiroth or Genesis, but he could recognize a good song when he saw it. Although the notes were a bit of a mess, they had some sort of weird coherence and the brunette could strangely imagine the band playing this song. Fuck, he could even see himself slaying his guitar with this song. What was the name? His eyes flicked to the top of the sheet... Fish Scales?</p>
<p>Odd name but that was fine to Zack.</p>
<p>“Would you mind if I take a look at this in the rehearsal room?” Zack asked waving the sheets in his hands.</p>
<p>“Huh? Ah, well… I don’t mind-”</p>
<p>“Great! Come with me, then! That way, you won’t think I am trying to steal your song. I mean, I think what you wrote is genius!...” Zack chattered as he dragged the poor blonde to the building that had many rehearsal rooms in it. It was built specially for the Music Major students. SOLDIER had a special room solely for them after they became famous. And that’s where Zack headed to. “Oh, everybody is here! Great! Do you think we can try this song?” Zack cheerfully asked his members.</p>
<p>He jogged to the place where his guitar was, and after making sure it was tuned, he happily looked around to see if everybody was ready only to realize his band members were staring at the blonde in the entrance. The blonde looked as if he was about to faint, looking here and there like a cornered wild animal. He was even doing an inhuman effort to not stare at Sephiroth. Ah, Zack had forgotten he was a fan.</p>
<p>And that might be a problem.</p>
<p>“Who’s this, Zack?” Angeal was the first to break the silence, pointing at the blonde.</p>
<p>“He’s… ah, haha, I forgot to ask his name.” Zack stupidly grinned and scratched the back of his head. A synchronized groan and then a sigh resounded in the room.</p>
<p>“I’m Cloud, Cloud Strife.” The blonde presented himself in that melodious voice that made Genesis perk up and Sephiroth focus more on him. “I, um, well… Zack has my music sheets and…said he wanted to try…” Poor Cloud stuttered after noticing the attention on him. Angeal’s features softened seeing the bundle of nerves that was Cloud, but Zack beat him to what he was going to say.</p>
<p>“Not music sheets, it’s one hell of a song! So, guys, let’s try it!” Zack repeated his request.</p>
<p>“Is it now? As far as we knew, I was the musical genius in the band. So, I can decide if the song is good or not.” Genesis spoke up, not even mentioning Sephiroth, the other genius. It was obvious that in his eyes, the silver-haired man was just some common rabble.</p>
<p>“No!” Cloud jumped and yelled. To have Genesis Rhapsodos, drummer of SOLDIER, and genius musician see his paltry work, just how embarrassing was that?</p>
<p>However, his yell garnered the band’s attention again. He fumbled, hemmed and hawed for a while before coming up with something. He opened his backpack and threw all its contents on the floor. Some notebooks fell down, plus pens and pencils and a cascade of sheets. He searched through the sheets and quickly pulled out a few. Only when he double checked that they were in the correct order, he walked up to Genesis and gave them to him.</p>
<p>Genesis only raised an eyebrow but didn’t hesitate to grab the sheets. Zack and Angeal approached the auburn-haired man and read over his shoulders. Sephiroth didn’t bother joining his members as his gaze locked onto the fidgeting figure that was Cloud Strife. Although his countenance was that of anxiety, his eyes reflected determination, hope and a fierce need to be acknowledge.</p>
<p>The young man was obviously a Music student; the infinite musical sheets he was carrying were a glaring hint. But, Sephiroth was curious to know why Cloud had come to them. Zack might have dragged him to the room, yet he could have refused in the way. If Cloud was a fan, then he was a very special fan. Not a rabid fan who forgot who he was in front of them, but a fan that could compose songs, apparently.</p>
<p>That was interesting. All the other music students are absorbed in their own work and never share what they do, unless asked. But not Cloud, it seemed.</p>
<p>“Does it have lyrics?” Angeal asked, his eyebrows had smoothened out of their perpetual frown. That meant he was excited.</p>
<p>“Ah, yes…” This time, Cloud took out his phone and tapped a few times, most likely looking for the lyrics.</p>
<p>When he was about to show them to the members, Genesis rose his hand. “Don’t show us. Sing it.” He demanded before passing the sheets to Sephiroth.</p>
<p>Cloud just owlishly blinked before Genesis’ words finally hit him. All his body started trembling as he shook his head like a rattle. “No, no, no… I, that song was written for you-no, I mean, it was thought for you and Aerith as the singer. I cannot sing it. I... that was not the plan.” He stuttered his answer, embarrassing himself in the way, disclosing his secret too, and touching a recent raw nerve in the band that just lost their vocalist.</p>
<p>The room descended into silence with only the sound of Sephiroth leafing through the pages breaking that silence. Cloud looked a bit defeated, as if he was just waiting for Sephiroth’s verdict on his crimes. It were some tense moments before Sephiroth placed the sheets down and rose from his seat. “Let’s try it, and you sing it.” He stated with a voice that broke no arguments. The band members nodded and got themselves in position; meanwhile, Cloud just wanted to die.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking at the mic in his hands, Cloud wondered for the nth time if he was dreaming, if he had reached the breaking point of sanity after he met SOLDIER and was laying comatose in the hospital dreaming of what was happening. But as he looked around and watched the members of SOLDIER readying their instruments—and pinching himself really hard for good measure—, he knew it wasn’t one of his many fantasies.</p>
<p>He was in his first year of college; having entered the Arts Department, specifically choosing Music as his Major due to the band. He was initially ready to enter some Engineering Major when he saw the band live.</p>
<p>The college had made a festival to promote the various Majors it offered. Basically, it had no need to do such festival as it was the most important college in Midgar, the most prestigious one. Yet, they did it to promote the treasure of their Arts Department: SOLDIER. Cloud had always liked music; he used to own a keyboard, a synth, and had played the organ in the church his Mom and him went to, back in Nibelheim.</p>
<p>That was before they moved to Midgar as Nibelheim didn’t have the resources to treat his Mom’s illness. The medication and check-ups were covered by his Mom’s insurance. The living expenses were covered by Cloud’s half-time jobs and the expenses for his studies were covered by scholarships. Cloud was no genius, so he had to work extra hard to keep his grades. He had promised his Mom he would study a profitable Major to get a good job and take care of her.</p>
<p>Yet, the plans went down the drain when he was mesmerized by SOLDIER’s performance. He had apologized to his Mom on hands and knees after he willfully signed up for the Music Major. His Mom just smiled at him and said she was happy he was following his dreams. That she didn’t want to be an obstacle for him to not do what he wanted. After he heard those words, he still promised her he would do well.</p>
<p>As it was, he did have some talent for music.</p>
<p>Composing was what he did best. More so when he had a muse and target to compose for: SOLDIER. He always composed with them in mind. He always took into account Genesis’ wild drumming, Angeal’s controlled guitar, Zack’s dynamic guitar, Sephiroth’s powerful bass and Aerith’s melodious voice. He accepted he had fantasized on being the vocalist of the band more than once, but those were just fantasies. Back then, they were.</p>
<p>The reality was that he was about to audition to become SOLDIER’s vocalist because Aerith had left. He was dying of curiosity to know what happened to her, though it seemed the other members didn’t want to talk about it and just stuffed a mic on his hands before he could even think of opening his mouth to ask.</p>
<p>Oh, fuck, he really was going to sing in front of SOLDIER.</p>
<p>He was going to sing in front of Sephiroth; Cloud eyed the tall and steady figure of the silver-haired man and his stomach cramped in nerves. And to make things worse, he also glanced at Zack, with his cheeky smile and focused eyes trying to memorize the notes of the song Cloud had written.</p>
<p>Oh, fuck, it was all real.</p>
<p>He almost fainted when a guitar finally sounded, marking the beginning of the song he named <a href="https://youtu.be/N4D0UiQERyA">‘Grind’</a>, followed by the drums, the other guitar and finally the bass. Damn it, it sounded better than he imagined it. It was missing the synth’s arrangement but it was almost perfect. Even the change in the melody, when the drums paused, made his heart flip in excitement. He braved a glance at the members and what he saw almost enraptured him. It was really perfect.</p>
<p>It was almost perfect that he didn’t want to ruin it and forced himself to calm down and sing. He was a bit shaky at first but soon, confidence filled his body. It was his song, there was no way he wanted to ruin it, not when he had the perfect players. He was exhilarated when he hit the high note in the chorus, and calmly followed with the falsetto, that he even improvised and introduced his own growling, followed by another falsetto.</p>
<p>Ah, he was having fun. His body tingled, his chest tightened and his body moved on its own hearing that instruments solo. The drums were so on point that the next verse and chorus combo was like a roller coaster of sensations in his body. The final verse, he sung it like caressing his beloved—although he had never had one—even if it had another high note. He steadily came down from his high as the instruments signaled the end of the song.</p>
<p>Ah, that guitar and those drums.</p>
<p>Yet he was not given the time to completely come down when the rapid notes of the guitar from <a href="https://youtu.be/rhbosil6Ai4">‘Fish Scales’</a> started. And it was like a switch had been flipped as he easily opened his mouth to let out a haunting-like voice accompanied by all the instruments before being followed by a silence where he had arranged for an organ to fill it up. But well, as long as it was in his mind, it was fine.</p>
<p>Especially when the guitars, the bass and the drums came crashing down on him with so much power that any lingering tension disappeared and he entered with his mix of growling and haunting falsetto, as he dubbed it, plus a bit of screaming. It was like an enthralling and dangerous melody that perfected itself with his singing. If he died the next second, he would die happy. He thought in that short silence.</p>
<p>The instruments were certainly killing him with how godly they sounded. Had he reached Nirvana? He guessed he would after he and the band ended the song. Gods, why did SOLDIER sound so fucking good? He felt himself ascend with his own solo falsetto, only to manically smile with the last verse and the last run of the chorus and his last haunting falsetto hand-in-hand with the instruments. The organ was truly missing but it was the best experience in his life.</p>
<p>Though nobody told him singing together with SOLDIER meant he had to be thoroughly snogged by the drummer after playing. For fuck’s sake, he could even feel a hard dick pressing on his abdomen.</p>
<p>“To get me this hard, you are a heaven-sent.” Genesis purred as he rubbed the blonde’s flushed cheeks. “Want to lend a hand, beautiful?” He whispered in Cloud’s ear before biting his earlobe. Cloud’s own embarrassing moan woke him up, and he pushed Genesis away.</p>
<p>“You are going to chase our new vocalist away, Genesis.” Angeal’s deep voice scolded as he pulled the pervert so he could not pounce again on Cloud who went back to his rabbit-like mannerism, all twitchy and jumpy.</p>
<p>Everybody ignored the laughing Zack who had most likely lost his marbles after such an amazing impromptu rehearsal. Actually, Angeal also felt excited and wanted more but it all depended on him to leash Genesis and make sure Zack was fine. To lose and to gain one vocalist in the same day must have fried Zack’s brain. The muscled man glanced at the seemingly unaffected Sephiroth, yet, his fingers were gliding over the strings, so he was trying to calm down.</p>
<p>Finally, their leader unstrapped his bass, grabbed pen and paper, scribbled on it, then walked over to Cloud and handed it to him.</p>
<p>“Contact me to arrange for the days you can rehearse with us.” Sephiroth said.</p>
<p>“Huh? Oh, ok.” Cloud distractedly grabbed the paper and pocketed it. Then, as in a trance, he picked his things, stuffed them in his bag and walked out of the room.</p>
<p>“How can someone be so cute?” Genesis crooned. “He even forgot the sheets of the songs we just played.” He would have looked like a concerning senior if he wasn’t palming his erection over his tight jeans. The others ignored this shameless person, and lit a candle for Cloud to wish him luck for earning this pervert’s attention.</p>
<p>However, for once, they didn’t feel burdened by the fact they had to stop Genesis and his prone to easily getting aroused. Well, it never happened when Aerith was there, but when they were alone, just the men, it tended to happen very often. Mostly because, as the drummer, he had a back view of everybody, and the two guitarists and bassist’s movements looked very suspicious from behind. It made his imagination run wild.</p>
<p>His libido ran wild.</p>
<p>Though it was the first time he got aroused from his own playing. Genesis sighed and savored the memories of that rehearsal. Fortunately, either Sephiroth or Angeal, or both at the same time, can make him burn even the extra libido in his body to last him for a while before he acted again. And he was going to act on it very soon.</p>
<p>“Are we really recruiting him as our new vocalist?” Angeal asked for good measure unaware of Genesis’ thoughts.</p>
<p>“If he wants to,” Sephiroth said. “Though, I am sure he won’t say no. And I am certain you also want him, too.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I very much want him.” Genesis replied, licking his lips.</p>
<p>“The kid is fine. He can compose really sick songs, and his voice…” Zack shuddered, his eyes glazing just remembering the rehearsal.</p>
<p>All in all, everybody approved and needed for Cloud Strife to be their new vocalist.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ain't Afraid To Die. MACABRE. Vinushka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cloud accepts being SOLDIER's new vocalist.</p><p>A Reunion begins with the first lives.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Second chapter! Things get more intense here, so WARNINGS for disturbing thoughts and even short smut. Read at your own discretion. </p><p>The fic is not heavy angst and all that, but take into account that Cloud is not completely fine, but he knows how to hide it and what to do about himself. He knows how to deal with things without being too destructive.</p><p>The smut is not that explicit but it is there, short as it is. I am not that good at writing M/M smut. So I made a flaky attempt. Hope I don't disappoint too much. </p><p>The songs for this chapter. If you can listen to them beforehand, it should be better...</p><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/7XPYi2NVWr4">Ain't afraid to die</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/O6PwVRpa8i8">MACABRE</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/BVhAVHcu-r0">Vinushka</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>Cloud pulled his collar and nervously glanced around the restaurant. After thinking it through, he decided to give it a try and become part of SOLDIER. It was a dream come true, so he wouldn’t let the opportunity go! Of course, he wasn’t going to agree just because of his own desires and a sole rehearsal, that ended up in him being taken advantage of. He didn’t really hate it, but he would have liked for someone to warn him that Genesis liked to kiss vocalists.</p><p>Was it like that with Aerith?</p><p>He knew from the forums, the gossips and trustful sources that Aerith was dating Zack. Were they still together despite her not being in the band anymore? He was really curious. But he also knew he had no right to ask.</p><p>The reason why he was in that restaurant was because he had appointed a meeting with Sephiroth, the band leader. Cloud had seriously expected for the meeting to take place in the campus, even in the same room where they had their mini rehearsal, not in a somewhat fancy restaurant. It was not that far from the rather expensive hospital his Mom was in; he guessed that was the only upside of being there. He could visit his Mom after the meeting was over.</p><p>That didn’t mean he was not uncomfortable at the moment while he waited for the silver-haired man to appear.</p><p>“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Talking about the devil…</p><p>“Ah, no! I just arrived, so I didn’t wait for too long.” Cloud blurted out, hiding the fact that he had made the mistake of coming half an hour before the arranged time plus the other twenty minutes he had to wait for Sephiroth.</p><p>Sephiroth looked at the young man after the two sat at the table. He knew Cloud had arrived early. The reservation was made in a restaurant Genesis owned. The two, together with Angeal, frequented the place. And as partner and lover of the auburn-haired man, Sephiroth also knew the manager, who had let him know his guest was already there. Admittedly, he had deliberately made Cloud wait to see how resolved he was to belong to SOLDIER.</p><p>He had been extremely infuriated by Aerith’s words of cataloguing SOLDIER as just a mere school band with no future. Granted, they had no future doing lives, but Sephiroth’s vision of SOLDIER went beyond that. He wanted to make it a label, an Entertainment Agency. With the fame they had garnered through their lives during college, they already have a background, so it wouldn’t be hard to establish the Agency after they graduate.</p><p>That plan was only known to Genesis and Angeal, with whom he had been together since high-school. In college, they had messed up their friendship relationship and started becoming intimate; first hiding it from the other, as if they were cheating husbands, but when it all came to light, they smoothly morphed their relationship into a threesome. Certainly not something well seen in polite society, but nobody would know if they didn’t show it.</p><p>And even if it was discovered, they didn’t care. They didn’t even care about what their families would say.</p><p>But back to Cloud.</p><p>It was obvious the young man was new to the city; he still had an accent, though that didn’t deter him to sing like a God. His clothes were very common, not following the trends in Midgar. The poor thing was even dizzy just from reading the great variety of dishes in the restaurant. Sephiroth admitted it was all Genesis’ fault for naming the dishes something that had no connection to their ingredients. He always thought Genesis did it to troll the costumers, but well, that was just a secret thought.</p><p>“Do you want me to order for you?” Sephiroth asked, wanting to take Cloud out of his misery.</p><p>“Ah, please, I don’t know much about fancy dishes.” Cloud nodded as he looked extremely relieved. Sephiroth could understand why Genesis thought Cloud was delectably cute; he was very transparent and innocent with his actions and expressions. He wore his emotions on his sleeve. He even made Angeal look as if he wanted to wrap Cloud in a blanket and hide him from the wickedness of the world.</p><p>Oh, Sephiroth knew his partners really well.</p><p>If Genesis didn’t get into Cloud’s pants within the next two weeks, Sephiroth would doubt the perverse drive of his lover. He had been trying to do it with Zack for years, but the latter had been in a serious relationship. Genesis was many things, but not a third-wheel. Though, now that Zack was free, Sephiroth wanted to see how long the two would last before rolling on the sheets. Genesis was a true slut when he wanted to be. It was his luck he and Angeal wouldn’t mind if someone else joined their polyamorous relationship.</p><p>They knew Zack, so, they were kind of expecting it.</p><p>Angeal would surely make even the impossible to ensure Cloud was comfortable in the band. If Genesis was like a raging storm of desire, Angeal was like a soothing balm on a scrape. But he was not less dangerous than Genesis. Angeal could lull people into a very real blanket of security, and have them do whatever he asked. Nothing perverse in actions, but the danger of it was that it was all willing. So, the skittish Cloud would maybe react more favorably to Angeal’s advances.</p><p>Maybe even jump to Angeal’s bed and beg to be taken.</p><p>Hm, maybe Sephiroth should make a bet with his lovers to see who would date Cloud first. Of course, they would stop any advances if the other party was unwilling. And if the person was not comfortable with sharing, which was the premise with them, then the relationship would end there. Sephiroth had already taken the first step by wining and dining Cloud. He hadn’t reacted like Genesis after the rehearsal, but Cloud’s voice had truly awakened in him something he never thought he would take pleasure in.</p><p>He wanted to know how Cloud would sing while being pleasured beneath him; in all kind of positions and intensities.</p><p>Of all things, to develop a voice kink.</p><p>After their food was served and they started eating, Sephiroth deemed it appropriate to start their conversation. “So, Cloud, are you a fan of SOLDIER?” Oh, just the first question and he had hit the nail if the blonde choking on his food was something to go by. Once Cloud had calmed down without his need to interfere, Sephiroth continued, “Let me rephrase that. Why are you a fan of SOLDIER?”</p><p>Cloud hunched on his seat, using his fork to play with the spring rolls, or what looked like spring rolls, as he had not seen their names on the menu. That thing had been mighty confusing. Focus, Cloud! He chided himself. How to answer Sephiroth’s question? “I like your sound.” He timidly voiced.</p><p>“And how do we sound?” The silver-haired man quickly returned.</p><p>He had read in the forums people calling them gods that descended to rain mortals with their talent, they had compared Aerith to a mermaid that ensnared the souls, and many more crass comparisons like being orgasms personified. Genesis had loved the last one. However, Sephiroth never thought they took their music seriously. So, he was curious to know how they sounded to this small young man who could compose such beautiful pieces.</p><p>However, Cloud wasn’t sure how to reply to that. It was complicated, but more than that, he felt conflicted. During that sole live he had seen them play, they sounded like a force of nature, full of impact and beauty; yet, when he sang with them, it was so primal that it hurt, it almost made him cry, it made him ecstatic, he wanted to laugh, to scream, his soul pounded furiously in his body, as if wanting to come out and bask in the sounds of the instruments.</p><p>For a short moment, he was one with them all. As if they were a sole identity. It felt like…</p><p>“… like a Reunion.” He finally said.</p><p>“Reunion.” Sephiroth repeated, savoring the word. Of course, he was aware Cloud alluded to that moment he sang with them, not from their time with Aerith. That’s because the blonde said it with earnest, with longing, with something so sinfully dark that Sephiroth could see for a second the man that growled, that screamed, that sang, that danced to songs that had no right to be danced. “Then, Cloud, do you want to be part of our Reunion?”</p><p>“Yes.” Cloud softly said.</p><p>Sephiroth smiled.</p><p>“Welcome to our Reunion, SOLDIER Cloud Strife.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The forums were buzzing with activity. There were world-shaking news!</p><p>Aerith had quit SOLDIER!</p><p>Many questioned for the motive of the departure; some said it was because she broke up with Zack, others claimed she had cheated on him with another member and that SOLDIER would most likely disband. But that claim was harshly rebuked when someone swore they saw SOLDIER members meet in their usual room to rehearse. When that person surged like a life-saver to those worried fans, they were hounded for more answers.</p><p>However, whoever that was, they couldn’t respond if the band was truly rehearsing their songs, if they had a new vocalist, if they were even searching for a new one, if another member was going to shoulder the responsibility of being the vocalist. And that made another thread appear as the fans started to guess who would the new vocalist be if a member of the band took up the role. They all had the voice to slay the lyrics of their songs.</p><p>One comment surreptuosly weaved among all the tide of comments that showed proof of SOLDIER having a new vocalist. The comment had a blurred picture of the tall figures of Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis and Zack bidding farewell to a short figure late into the night. They were obviously done with their rehearsal. The picture couldn’t tell the fans if the person was a woman or a man, though they were tilting on the side of them being a woman due to their short stature.</p><p>Then, when the theory that the new vocalist was a woman took root, rumors appeared that they were surely the lover of one of the members. Most likely Genesis’, since they all knew he flirted even with trees, trees that swooned just from having the auburn-haired man’ attention.</p><p>More speculations, rumors, news and supposed proof of the new vocalist being a woman filled the forums until they reached a new high when SOLDIER announced they were doing a series of lives throughout the year. It was a tribute to thank their fans for their continued support, and to celebrate their senior members last year in college. They were practically declaring they would disband once they graduated but they still wanted to give one last unforgettable year for their fans.</p><p>The female fans cried with the news, the male fans were shocked. But, they all respected the logical decision of the band; they even felt grateful for their dedication to not succumb to the departure of their vocalist of years. More so, they were curious to know who the new vocalist was and what they had to offer to the band and the fans. And with great anticipation, the fans waited for the first weekend of lives.</p><p>From Friday to Sunday, every three months, SOLDIER was going to present nine new songs.</p><p>They even said their year was going to have a theme: Reunion. It was a first for the band, same as the fact that they didn’t disclose the name of the songs beforehand like they always did. The poster only had the necessary information: the name of the band, the theme and a picture of five people standing in a field of flowers. Their faces weren’t shown but it was clear they were the band members. That just raised the fans’ anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Cloud bounced his knee in anxious energy as he waited for the amphitheater to fill with those fans who wanted to see the new SOLDIER. He could hear the cacophony of voices in the place from the waiting room, rendering him a mess of nerves. No matter how many times they had rehearsed, Cloud still had his doubts, well, personal doubts as the other members were completely perfect in what they did. Only he had the chance to fuck it up.</p><p>His pessimistic thoughts only served for him to perspire even more, and the damn leather attire didn’t let him dry his wet palms. He rued the day he missed that meeting when they decided the clothes they would use for their lives. As it was, Genesis had vehemently and stubbornly said they must use leather for their last year, that he was tired of those prim suits they used to wear. The flamboyant man even designed the whole thing.  </p><p>Of course, as he had designer rights, his was the only red one among the four black ones.</p><p>Cloud also cursed the fact he had demanded for his face to never show, not even his hair. He didn’t want to be recognize by anybody in the campus as the vocalist. Not out of shame, but because he had years ahead to remain in college, and didn’t want to be hounded by the fans as soon as the others left. He hadn’t said it with those words, but that was the gist. The others had graciously accepted his request.</p><p>And he was stuck with some weird veiled hat thing over his painted face since the veil couldn’t hide his features that well.</p><p>Cloud felt overdressed and so out of place.</p><p>“What’s wrong, darling? You nervous?” The culprit of his outlandish attire asked as he coiled his arms around Cloud’s shoulders.</p><p>“A bit.” Cloud confirmed, not caring about the fingers that were oh-so-innocently brushing the exposed skin in his chest.</p><p>Cloud had learned that Genesis seemed to be a very touchy-feely person that thrived in his perverted nature and often attacked him while he was distracted. The blonde hadn’t seen Genesis do that with any other member, so he concluded the man was just teasing him. Some overboard teasing, but teasing nonetheless. So, he had become immune to whatever the auburn-haired man attempted on him. He had a month to get used to it since he was recruited and started rehearsing with the band.</p><p>“Want to do something that would spend that extra energy in you?” Genesis whispered in Cloud’s ear with a very seductive and insinuating voice.</p><p>“There is no time for that, Genesis.” Zack offhandedly commented looking himself in the mirror to make sure his clothes were in place. He had to give it to the pervert, the straps looked awesome on his toned chest.</p><p>Genesis turned his head to look at the brunette without letting Cloud go and salaciously smirked. “Of course there isn’t. You were very demanding of my time just a moment ago.” Zack sputtered, then started throwing weak rebukes.</p><p>Angeal and Sephiroth were quietly lounging on one of the sofas, watching the members’ antics. Cloud was very lost in his world, not even noticing Genesis’ hand was inside his coat, caressing all there was to caress. They had to applaud the amazing control the blonde had to not react to such a blatant stimulus from Genesis, who was happily airing what he had done with Zack in the bathroom. The two didn’t need to be told the details, they had heard them, Angeal had even walked in on them when they had been quiet at first.</p><p>It really wasn’t surprising as it had been two weeks since the two were fucking.</p><p>“It was a moment of weakness.” Zack had confessed when he openly admitted to Angeal and Sephiroth of his tryst with Genesis after the two had gone to drink and ended up drunk as skunks as a way to forget Aerith, aware of the type of relationship the three had.</p><p>“Your hips hadn’t been weak at all as they pounded me.” Genesis had said, flustering Zack to no end.</p><p>And that was that.</p><p>For the time being, they were sex partners. Genesis wasn’t pushing Zack to join their threesome as even Zack was trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he was fucking his band member. He still acted as always with the three, so they were not worried about Zack running away for the hills if they ever asked him if he would be interested to try it out with Sephiroth or Angeal, or two, or three at the same time. They would see how that worked when it happened, anyway.</p><p>The hard nut to crack turned out to be Cloud.</p><p>And it wasn’t because he was reticent, but because he was hellbent on being obtuse about Genesis’ advances, as shameless as they were; not even Angeal’s soft approach had worked, as the man all but served the blonde. Sephiroth had taken Cloud to eat more times but the short man always thought it was to talk about the band, and as such, the two ended up having lengthy conversations about the songs he had composed, songs he wanted to try, and songs he was sure would never see the light.</p><p>It was a bit frustrating, to be honest. And to top it off, the one who didn’t want to have anything with the blonde, Zack, had become the best friend and confidant. Zack had even met Cloud’s Mom! How unfair was that?! Very, if they were asked.</p><p>“It's time.” A staff of the amphitheater announced to the band.</p><p>Cloud sharply stood up, dislodging the leech of Genesis, carefully placed the veiled hat before walking out with the other members.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The amphitheater was vibrating with energy. The fans were chanting the band’s name out loud. There was not a single seat empty for the live that would present the new and last facet of SOLDIER before they disbanded. For quite some time, images of what turned out to be a photo session of the members in that flower field were projected. Of course, the vocalist never showed their face, so their identity was still as mystery.</p><p>Finally, the images disappeared and the name of the band was shown in big letters. The fans started cheering knowing the live was about to begin.</p><p>Crazed cheering reverberated in the place when the first member, Genesis, stepped out in red leather. The female fans sure loved it as they quickly took out their phones to take pictures of such a sinful attire. It all descended into madness when one by one, Zack, Angeal and Sephiroth presented what the fans confirmed to be the attire for the night. Many posts about the clothes surged in the forums in a span of two minutes. The time it took for the known members to appear.</p><p>The madness subdued almost to a halting point when the new vocalist came out. The attire was the same as the others but his face was completely covered. Not even a hair could be seen. The fans wanted to ask who the vocalist was, but before they could even open their mouths, a piano sounded.</p><p>And without any introduction, the new vocalist started the live with a sotto and whispering voice, to then sing in a voice that betrayed feelings of sadness, longing and a smidge of despair accompanied by a lone guitar, either from Angeal or Zack, nobody could tell as only a stage light focused on the vocalist was on, the rest was dark. Unbeknownst to the audience, the effect served its purpose for them to focus a bit on what SOLDIER’s new vocalist had to offer before the other instruments joined.</p><p><a href="https://youtu.be/7XPYi2NVWr4">‘Ain’t afraid to die’</a> was a song Sephiroth asked of Cloud so he could show his excellent singing voice, with its appropriate high notes and steady singing. It was like a taste of what SOLDIER’s new vocalist could do. It was the first song out of three that had a hidden meaning for their first lives. If the fans could catch it, then good; if not, well then it was best to remain in ignorant bliss.</p><p>It was very melodious and full of feelings with an amazing combination of vocal solos and instruments solos. The guitar distortion worked for the transfixed fans to react and cheer for Angeal as he started his own solo guitar with the drums, Zack’s guitar accompanying it, then it was Zack’s turn to show off his skills. And by the time Cloud entered again, all the fans had their hands in the air, just enjoying.</p><p>They enjoyed the encompassing guitars, the soothing bass and the crisp drums enveloping the sorrowful voice. The violins arrangement in the back created a crescendo with the other instruments that broke with the solitary piano and the whispered last day of snow of the year.</p><p>The first time the band rehearsed it, they had to wait for quite a while to come out of the deep feelings the song invoked in them. With it, they couldn’t deny Cloud’s genius in composing masterpieces perfectly written for them. The rawness of the song, the melody, the lyrics, but the calmness with which Cloud sang it made Genesis hug the blonde for almost half an hour, basking in whatever feeling that lingered in them.</p><p>The song was actually the catalyst that made Zack and Genesis get drunk and for things to happen between them.</p><p>There was no cheering from the fans as they were still in a trance of what the song provoked in them; some were even crying, and others had both hands in the air looking up to the sky. It was a strange image but a very honest one. They didn’t event react when SOLDIER’s leader, Sephiroth said,</p><p>“Good evening, we are SOLDIER.”</p><p>They actually weren’t given any time to react as the next song started right after with Genesis slaying his drums, his hair flying around and his arms moving as if he was casting a spell on the audience. Once again, the string instruments entered together, with one guitar and the bass laying the rhythm while the other guitar had its time to show. Some fans who weren’t so lost in their minds noticed the change of how the members played their instruments.</p><p>Before, they were good; perfectly hitting the notes without any derailment. But now they were playing so easily, as if they were enjoying, as if they were one with their instruments. The contrast of the two guitars playing something so different in the same song was harmoniously perfect. Even the introduction of an acoustic guitar played by Zack was made so smoothly, the audience didn’t notice at first, until Zack kept changing from the electric guitar to the acoustic guitar, even adding a second electric guitar.</p><p>It was amazing how he could do it without missing the beat.</p><p>The vocalist, too. As this point, they all realized it was a man singing. Though, those who were used to hearing Aerith’s melodious voice couldn’t complain when the man sang for the instruments. Or the instruments were being played for him. Either way worked. It was a delicious combination that awoke SOLDIER’s purest sound.</p><p>The vocalist’s voice was very unique, it could range from a tenor, to a baritone, he could even hit high notes with no problem whatsoever. He was very versatile. But the best part should be the feelings he put into his singing. Some fans had paid attention to the lyrics, and although they were extremely confusing, full of metaphors and allegories, it was the feeling behind them that betrayed their intention. It was pure genius.</p><p>The new song was a gorgeous show of vocals and the players’ skills. It was as if SOLDIER was letting on their most intimate secret; that they had been hiding their skills all along, that this was their true self. It showed when only the instruments were played: the guitar solos, the communication between guitars, the bass solo that had more power and presence than ever, and the drums that couldn’t be ignored in the whole song, so crisp and pounding. Everything was an amalgamation of true sounds, a true SOLDIER.</p><p>The perceptive fans weren’t far off from the truth.</p><p>Cloud’s very first composition with the band in mind was <a href="https://youtu.be/O6PwVRpa8i8">MACABRE</a>. It was his inner wish of what he wanted SOLDIER to sound without their vocalist. Aerith was a great singer, but he had noticed the instruments could give so much more. In Cloud’s mind, he had wanted the vocalist gone, so he ‘killed’ her by composing this. It was a very frightening thought and feeling he had at that moment, that’s why he called the song MACABRE.</p><p>He had whimsically showed it to Zack on their first day of rehearsal, but all he got was a serious question from Sephiroth if they could play the song on their first round of lives. Cloud had innocently accepted thinking they would just play it, instruments only. But to his consternation, their leader had all but demanded for lyrics to be written for it. Cloud considered lyrics would ruin the whole thing, so he haphazardly wrote some nonsensical lyrics about a butterfly. Just so they wouldn’t make him sing.</p><p>Cloud ended up shooting himself on the foot.</p><p>Angeal had loved the lyrics so much that he was put in charge of arranging where they would be sung. And the man had talent in producing because his lyrics had some sort of sense when inserted in the right place of the sixteen minutes of instrumental bliss. They actually didn’t rehearse this song many times, and the few times they did was just to make sure Cloud sang in the correct parts.</p><p>They thought the song was like their treasure, remained hidden until they wanted to unlock it. Basically, the song unlocked the essence that was SOLDIER; that’s why it had a hidden title, too. <em>The pupa’s dream are the wings of a swallow butterfly.</em> It was extremely poetic, because it had a hint of blame towards Aerith and how she left them, but at the same time, they were happy she had left as they felt she had ‘devoured’ them and their true talent.</p><p>It was shown when even Sephiroth had his own bass solo, when that had never happened before. Actually, even Angeal and Zack didn’t have many solo times—and it was normal for guitars to have them. That, admittedly, had been the band’s fault as they weren’t that good at composing. Sephiroth and Genesis had tried their best, but it was really not their forte. They had achieved their goal to gain the fame they wanted, but it hadn’t been as fulfilling as when Cloud came with his compositions.</p><p>The two had been humbled by Cloud’s own brand of genius.</p><p>All in all, MACABRE was their song to unleash themselves. Even Cloud with his growling and screaming, showing another facet of what their new vocalist was capable of.</p><p>The fans were taken aback by this new vocalist’s abilities; many didn’t know what to feel about it, most of those women who were used to the rather mellow side of the band thanks to Aerith. The male side was already pocketed thanks to the growling. It was a nice bonus to the awesome singing, they were certainly more open and accepting to the new route the band had taken. They were already forgetting their past vocalist, Aerith, who they had considered the goddess in their hearts.</p><p>In music, there were never absolutes as to what you would like, and what you wouldn’t if you didn’t try it first.</p><p>This time, the fans were ready to cheer when the song ended, they weren’t as caught up in surprise as before. In fact, most had become greedy to know what else SOLDIER had to offer. So far, they weren’t disappointed, even if the new sound was so far off from what they were used to. And after almost twenty five minutes of songs, the band took a rest, and that meant interacting with the fans.</p><p>“Are you having fun?” Zack cheerfully asked after asking Cloud for the mic. It had been decided that Cloud would never talk during these interludes where the band interacted with their fans.</p><p>“YES!” The audience replied. Then, they started throwing their own questions, most about the new vocalist.</p><p>“Ah, our new vocalist was unearthed by precious me. Do you like him?” Zack quickly took merit in the discovery of Cloud who was calmly sipping on the prepared water Angeal passed him.</p><p>“WE LIKE HIM!” The fans instantly showed their love for this mysterious man.</p><p>“We are glad, he is the reason SOLDIER ventured on this new side.” Zack confessed. “We hope you support him as much as we, the band, treasure him.” Claps and cheers resounded in the amphitheater agreeing with the guitarist. “Now, the next song is the last one. It's called <a href="https://youtu.be/BVhAVHcu-r0">‘Vinushka’</a>, and you will see our vocalist’s true abilities with it.” After saying his piece, Zack returned the mic to Cloud and went back to his place.</p><p>After letting the audience settle down, the band started their last song.</p><p>When Cloud was asked if there was a song with which he could show all his voice ranges and emissions, he had shyly taken out Vinushka; the very first song he had composed fantasizing of him being SOLDIER’s vocalist. The reason why he was so versatile with his voice was because he loved music, he listened to everything, from opera, to pop, to rap, to rock, to heavy metal. And he had tried out singing his favorite songs from each genre. The result was not so bad, so he kept learning all type of songs.</p><p>That was how his passion for a Music career had started. It was before his Mom’s illness got worse and they were forced to move to Midgar.</p><p>Vinushka ranged from his beloved whispering, went through mumbling, doing open-throated sounds, growling, screaming, falsetto, normal singing, and even a bit of distortion and sighing. He had experimented a lot when it came on how to sing this song. The instrumental part had been easy; after MACABRE, using the band as his muse had been a spring of constant inspiration. The lyrics were harder as he wanted to write something meaningful to him.</p><p>In the end, he chose that moment of relative darkness of his mind when the doctors in Nibelheim told him there was nothing more they could do for his Mom and that it was best for her to return home and enjoy her last years in peace. At that moment, he had desired for everybody to disappear, he had wanted for them all to die in exchange for his Mom’s life. He had even contemplated killing his Mom so she wouldn’t suffer from her illness.</p><p>However, he pulled himself together and looked for other alternatives.</p><p>It had been a moment when he seriously thought there was something wrong with him and considered looking for help. Though, everything was buried as they moved. The hectic months of looking for jobs, working during the day, studying at night, or vice versa, and the grueling wait for his Mom to be admitted in a specialized hospital. All those moments were portrayed in Vinushka. And it was really an irony that he even had the guts to dance to his most emotionally complicated song.</p><p>But he couldn’t help it. Vinushka was like a nectar full of darkness. It was intimately obscure in its hidden message that he wanted everybody to fall down together with him. He wanted everybody to experience his lapse to beguiling madness.</p><p>Cloud wasn’t sure what happened afterwards as he left the scenario after one final scream, dropping the mic. He just knew he had peacefully slept in his Mom’s hospital room still wearing the live’s attire. She never commented nor asked about it the following day.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“What are you thinking?” Sephiroth asked as he brushed Genesis’ hair.</p><p>“About Cloud.” Smirking, Genesis replied.</p><p>“Thinking of others while sucking my cock?” The silver-haired man raised an eyebrow to his lover’s bold and cheeky confession.</p><p>“If it wasn’t because of Cloud, I wouldn’t be sucking your cock.” Genesis purred, blowing on the tip.</p><p>“Heard that Angeal? It seems we cannot make our little pervert get hard without Cloud’s help.” Sephiroth glanced at his other lover who was very busy preparing Genesis for a double penetration.</p><p>“We can still fuck his brains out.” Angeal said, inserting a fourth finger that made Genesis grunt.</p><p>“Try it.”</p><p>Those were the auburn-haired man’s last words before he was tossed like a paper doll by his lovers who very aptly said it, as he blacked out many times while he was fucked by two massive cocks. They didn’t even let him rest before the second round or the third. His own dick ended up sensitive to the point of rawness when Sephiroth sucked him for dear life. He didn’t regret having riled up his lovers, he just felt it would have been better if Zack and Cloud were there.</p><p>He came one last time just imagining Zack pounding on Sephiroth while being taken by Angeal as he dedicated himself to tear screams of pleasure from Cloud. Oh, how he would love to see his cum overflowing from Cloud’s hole, hearing him beg for more, perhaps make Angeal rim Cloud with all that cum coming out. The blonde would surely look lovely if he was covered in everybody’s cum, only to be licked clean.</p><p>When Genesis came to, he was leaning on a broad and strong chest. “Are you ok?” Angeal’s concerned voice came from above him. He looked up and happily smiled at the brunette. They stayed there in comfortable silence, basking in the lazy afterglow of their rough lovemaking until Sephiroth entered the room with a towel around his hips. He had obviously just showered.</p><p>“I read the forums while you were showering and Gen was asleep.” Angeal suddenly said.</p><p>“What do they say?” Genesis curiously asked, wincing at his hoarse voice. He thanked Sephiroth for the glass of honeyed water they always prepared before they let their lust control their minds and bodies.</p><p>“Many are still curious about Cloud. However, some very perceptive fans had started guessing our choice in songs; especially the last one. Even some teachers have thrown themselves to express their concern for the rather telling lyrics of the song, and Cloud’s mannerisms while singing it. They think he is a troubled student. The way he suddenly left didn’t help.” Angeal summarized what he read.</p><p>“He didn’t answer his phone when I called.” Sephiroth added.</p><p>“Are you also worried?” For once, Genesis didn’t have any dubious expression.</p><p>Sephiroth remained silent for a few seconds before slowly replying, “If he doesn’t appear tomorrow, then we should call the police.” He had noticed Cloud hid many things. He mostly hid his true feelings and presented himself as an insecure young man to cover the dark thoughts in his mind. Sephiroth thought that if it was that bad, then they had to tell Cloud to seek for specialized help.</p><p>However, their worries were for naught when they found Cloud already sitting in the waiting room, eating some snacks and already in his attire. He was only missing the make-up. He also didn’t mention anything about the previous day’s live, or where he went after that. For all intents and purposes, he looked and acted normally. Not ones to pressure, neither of the other band members spoke about the matter. But when the same happened in the live of that day, they thought it was better to talk about it before their last live.</p><p>Yet they weren’t able to because Cloud arrived late on the third day. He had appeared ten minutes before the start of the show sweating and panting. He had quickly changed, put the make-up on and donned his veiled hat. He looked normal, if a bit haggard, but he had the same energy as always on stage. He still made women cry with the first song, still surprised with the sudden growling and screaming in the second song.</p><p>But the routine changed on the third song.</p><p>By the third live, the die-hard fans that were always present had learned the lyrics, even the growled ones. So Cloud risked it and made them sing the parts where he growled the lyrics. Fortunately, the fans were ready to follow up even if it wasn’t in the same way Cloud did. He even tore away his veil during the third instrument mini solo and riled up the audience by asking them to cheer by raising his arms. It was the most he had interacted with the fans in the three lives.</p><p>He still did his disappearing act at the end of the song, though. Used to the vocalist’s antics, the band members said their goodbyes to their fans as the fans clapped when they exited. Surprisingly, the members found Cloud in the waiting room already changed, ready to leave.</p><p>“You aren’t going to run away today?” Genesis teased. If his words were a bit inappropriate, then the others didn’t comment about it. They were also curious as to why Cloud just left like that, and why that day was different.</p><p>“No,” Cloud replied, not taking Genesis’ bait for an argument. “I am waiting for you all.”</p><p>“What for?” Zack asked perplexed.</p><p>And their shy and timid Cloud returned when he fidgeted in his seat. “I, well… my Mom wants to meet you. I told her I was in a band when she asked me about the clothes. She knows Zack, but I didn’t tell her he was a band member. But, yeah, she is curious about you.”</p><p>“Oh, we won’t cause any problems?” Zack asked with a troubled expression. The others only looked on in confusion, so Zack enlightened them of the situation. “Cloud’s Mom is a permanent resident in the Specialized Hospital.” He said. The other three just looked at Cloud who nervously nodded, confirming the brunette’s words.</p><p>“What are we standing here for? I don’t want to lose the chance to meet the progenitor of this gorgeous man here. Move!” Genesis said herding Sephiroth, Angeal and Zack to the bathroom where they could refresh themselves a bit before leaving for the hospital.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Samhain is upon us my friends! Time to celebrate the cycle of rebirth and death, to honor our ancestors and to pray for those who have no one to pray for them! </p><p>However you celebrate Samhain today, have a happy day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. AMON. Ruten no Tou. The Blossoming Beelzebub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cloud receives the shock of his life when Mama Strife dies. </p><p>And he comes clean with Sephiroth. </p><p>The lives don't go according to what was rehearsed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Third chapter! And the heaviest one... WARNINGS for depressive and suicidal thoughts, a suicide attempt, creepy Cloud, and self-harm if you watch the videos. Please read with caution, don't risk yourself. </p><p>Anyway, I tried to not make it that angst heavy because I am not one to write angst. I always try to lighten up things since I am an optimistic person. </p><p>The songs in this chapter:<br/><a href="https://youtu.be/HRwAiB4feDs">AMON</a> Has no ENG subs but this is the live that best fits Cloud's state. And is symphonic version.<br/>Ruten no Tou: <a href="https://youtu.be/zMU5KBaUj5k">Pagoda of Vicissitudes</a><br/><a href="https://youtu.be/cA0INjJeNQI">The Blossoming Beelzebub</a> Please watch on your own discretion.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>“Here, Cloud, take this to Mama Strife.”</p><p>“Oh, Cloud! Mama Strife told me to say hi to you. I went to visit her yesterday.”</p><p>“Tell Mama Strife to take care of her health, the weather is changing so it’s easier to catch a cold.”</p><p>“Do you think Mama Strife would like to have dinner with me?” Cloud looked at Sephiroth in disbelief. Why ask him when he was aware the silver-haired man had taken his Mom out to eat several times now!</p><p>After the band members had officially met his Mom, Cloud had become Genesis’ errand boy for all the things he bought for her; Zack visited as often as he himself did that it made Cloud wonder if Zack was being adopted by his Mom, or the other way around; and Angeal was constantly nagging him to take care of his own Mom! It was a given, he had been taking care of her since he had memory.</p><p>He was glad the members got along with his Mom, but weren’t they going a bit too far? If he didn’t know any better, then Cloud might think they were ingratiating themselves with her. But, since there was no reason for them to do so, then he was puzzled as to why they behaved that way.</p><p>He had asked his Mom why they were behaving that way. His Mom was very charming, true, but he doubted it was to that extent. “Who knows?” She had said with that knowing glint in her eyes that meant she actually knew but wasn’t going to tell him, anyway. He had begged a bit in case she took pity on him and rained him with her wisdom, yet she only giggled at his actions and changed the topic. As he had no idea about the matter, he soon forgot about it.</p><p>“Um, maybe you should call her to know…” Was all Cloud could say in response to Sephiroth’s inquiry.</p><p>“I’m asking you because I want for the three of us to go eat.” The band leader inconspicuously asked for a date while he was at it.</p><p>“Oh, that changes everything.” Cloud nodded. And as the blonde pondered the invitation, Sephiroth threw a smug look at the other members who were not so subtle in their eavesdropping of their conversation.</p><p>It had become some sort of competition right after they met Mama Strife. The woman had seen through their intentions, Sephiroth’s, Angeal’s and Genesis’, but still accepted it. She had confided to them that she would leave her Cloud alone soon, so it was best if he was given all the love he could need in those trying times. And if that meant her son would be in a polyamorous relationship, then she would support it more than anyone.</p><p>So, with the mother-in-law’s green light, the three had upped their game in their advances. They only needed for Cloud to notice them. Just a little bit.</p><p>“I guess this weekend is fine. Mom only needs to take her medicines on Sunday, so she can go out on Saturday. Are you free that day?” Cloud mumbled as he checked his phone for his Mom’s schedule, and finally asked the leader.</p><p>Sephiroth smiled. Even if he had no time that day, he would cancel everything just so he could go out with the Strifes. “Of course I am.”</p><p>“Of course you are not, darling.” Genesis interjected in a singsong. “We booked with the real state agent to check on those buildings for our project, remember?”</p><p>Pursuing Cloud was all well and good, but they also were busy with their own things. And the first step for the SOLDIER Agency was to look for the right building. It wasn’t a matter of searching for a few hours, choose one that looked pretty, and be done with it. No! They had to look at the whole building, the structure, what it has around, and the accessibility to many other facilities. A nice view wouldn’t hurt either.</p><p>Sephiroth expression didn’t betray his conflict. If it wasn’t because it truly was an important matter that concerned their future project, then he swore Genesis was trying to sabotage him. He inwardly sighed and gave up; there would be other chances to take Cloud out for dinners. “Then, the following weekend is good for you?” Sephiroth asked Cloud, only to receive a weird gaze from the blonde.</p><p>“We are going to have midterms.” Cloud said. Sephiroth clearly heard Genesis’ snort. Of course Cloud had decided he would seclude himself to the world on midterms time because he was a scholarship student and needed to always be on the top 5 of the class. He had mentioned that on one of their many dinners they had had. But in Sephiroth’s eagerness to have some time alone with the blonde, he had forgotten.</p><p>“Do you need help studying?” Angeal spoke up, like the sneaky bastard taking advantage of the situation he was.</p><p>“Oh, no, it's ok. My teacher just wants me to take apart one of my written songs, explain all its elements and even give him a demo.” Cloud said with a proud smile.</p><p>“Midterms are so easy for first years nowadays?” Zack asked surprised. On his first year, he almost dropped out of college due to the harshness of the exams.</p><p>“I am still doing my other exams.” Cloud returned, giving Zack the stink eye, as if he couldn’t believe the brunette had asked that. “But I will get extra points for the song.” And that’s how one can differentiate a genius from a common student. The common student would cry and nag about the harshness of the exams, and the genius would only mention the extra project to earn more points without caring about the exams.</p><p>Zack was properly chastised.</p><p>“Would you like me to take a look at your song?” Genesis piped up. Out of all of them, he was the only one who could scheme and hit the jackpot with what he suggested.</p><p>And it was the case with Cloud when he suddenly nodded and went to his backpack. It was Genesis’ turn to look smug. “I am trying to incorporate the piano in this song, but I don’t know if the drums should appear later or over it. I want to try it.” Saying so, Cloud just gave the sheets to Genesis and positioned himself behind the keyboard, pulling another one and messing with the two while Genesis read.</p><p>“Should we try with the drums after?” The auburn-haired man asked as he walked towards his drums that had evolved since Cloud started composing their songs. Before it was a normal set of drums: the bass, the toms, the snare, the hi-hat and cymbals; but now he had more toms around him, placed the snare right in front of him, the hi-hat was still there and the cymbals also increased in quantity and type.</p><p>The new set gave him even more freedom to go wild.</p><p>The others watched as Cloud began with a bit of his own arrangements, a piano and violins. They were rather amazed that the song even had lyrics as Cloud started singing with only the kick drum marking the rhythm. As the drums entered, Cloud frowned but kept going nonetheless. When he next sang with only the piano and violins, he looked right at Genesis, who was also looking at him as if waiting his cue.</p><p>Yet before he could enter, Cloud stopped.</p><p>“Not working.” The blonde said before walking to where Genesis had left the sheets. Cloud checked on them, grabbed a pen, then furiously scribbled on them. That was the reason why some of Cloud’s sheets were a mess, because he would make changes over the written notes. Angeal had given himself the task to properly write the messy sheets into new ones so it looked better. “Let’s try it this way.” Cloud said as he gave the sheets with the changes to Genesis who only gave them a glimpse before he returned his gaze to Cloud.</p><p>Cloud knew the man was a genius with almost eidetic memory, same as Sephiroth, and didn’t need to take more than one look to learn the notes, so he shrugged off Genesis rather dismissive looks and went back to his place. Same as before, the blonde began with piano and violins, followed by the drums. The arrangements were not only about when the drums would enter but they entered with different notes.</p><p>As an expert drummer, Genesis knew where his instruments were so he played them while still staring at Cloud who sometimes returned his gaze. It became more intense when Genesis only played rather simple notes to then follow a silence with only Cloud playing. As the blonde sang, he pierced Genesis with his gaze; he wasn’t glaring, but it felt almost the same, it was a very loaded gaze. The drummer had to sadly break the connection with his entrance, as it was a rather fast percussion he had to do.</p><p>But he returned it a moment later with another silence, and break it again for the finale.</p><p>“That’s much better.” Cloud mumbled with a pensive expression. “I should leave it like this.” With a nod, he collected his things and slung the backpack over his shoulder. “I’m going. I need to show the teacher this.” And so he walked out of the room, leaving the other members with no idea what just happened. So, they turned to look at Genesis, who was still sitting behind his drum set.</p><p>“He knows.” Genesis suddenly said.</p><p>“He knows?” Zack frowned. What did that mean? But Sephiroth and Angeal had different expressions than him. They were incredulous.</p><p>“Then, why did he-“ Angeal began to ask before being cut off by the drummer.</p><p>“But at the same time he doesn’t. It’s confusing.” Genesis pondered as he tapped his fingers on the drumsticks.</p><p>“Is he pretending?” Angeal was confused and a little bit hurt. If Cloud knew what they were doing, then why didn’t he directly give them an answer, a hint, something so they wouldn’t make fools out of themselves.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t think he is doing intentionally. Maybe there is something to our little vocalist than the eye can see.” Genesis said as he went back to his devious self. “The question should be if we want to stick our noses into that beehive.” His tapping went to rubbing in a very suggestive manner that made a chill run down Zack’s spine. Angeal and Sephiroth were also staring but had more control of their reactions as they had more time getting used to those gestures.</p><p>However, Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis were of the same mind: they wanted to know more about Cloud Strife.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Cloud was very happy.</p><p>He had succeeded in his midterms and cosily sat in the second place of the whole first years. His Mom had been very proud of him that she even gave him a gift: a brooch. She had claimed that although she liked the whole attire for the lives—thing that made Cloud groan in embarrassment as he had readily shown her the flashy clothes—she thought it was still a bit too plain. So, she had asked one of the nurses to teach her how to use the online shopping apps and bought the brooch online.</p><p>It was a wolf head brooch made of steel. It costed a pretty penny due to the detailed work and the material that Cloud had to scold his Mom for spending money on unnecessary things. Of course, his Mom had scolded him back saying it wasn’t unnecessary as it made her son look even better in his leather outfit. That made Cloud’s embarrassment return, so he shut up and moved on. He didn’t want to hear about the outfit anymore.</p><p>He was also excited because the time for the second round of lives was coming closer.</p><p>They had made something different as they had more songs to choose from. The previous lives were like a rebirth to the band, showing their true colors, saying goodbye to their past vocalist, and embracing this new facet of them together with their new vocalist; a jewel in itself that shone brightly when he was on stage. So, the old band members had decided to choose songs that would show Cloud’s genius singing and his amazing arrangements.</p><p>That’s why they had come up with the idea of doing symphonic versions of their songs.</p><p>Cloud had been very reticent at first, saying he would think about it. But the following day, he had arrived at the rehearsal room with a redhead and a dark-skinned bald man. He had presented them as Reno and Rude, respectively. They were second year students part of the Shinra Orchestra, directed by none other than senior year Rufus Shinra, son of the Shinra Electric Company’s Director.</p><p>The members were aware of Shinra Orchestra, it was a small orchestra that only had the best of the best in college. However, since their genres were completely different, they never had the chance to meet. As famous and elite as Rufus Shinra was. But there their little Cloud was, inviting members of such an eminent orchestra. The four only looked at him, their eyes shining with curiosity and almost demanding him to tell them how he had met them.</p><p>“Last year, I used to work in a bar at night. They were regular costumers.” Cloud simply explained with a shrug.</p><p>“Imagine our surprise when the tenor we had been trying to recruit was viciously snatched by SOLDIER, yo. Rufus threw a tantrum of epic proportions. We were able to stop him from right out refusing Cloud’s favor due to his pettiness. But we still came to check out what marvel Cloud has for us.” Reno expounded, getting himself comfortable in one of the couches that were placed in a corner of the room.</p><p>“If it’s Cloud, I bet it is good.” Rude added.</p><p>Genesis sniffed. “Rufus got something out of our poor Cloud. What was it? Spill it.” He all but demanded. That Rufus threw a tantrum was a given; the man was spoiled rotten to the marrow. However, to have the toy he had been eyeing for so long taken under his nose wouldn’t end in just a tantrum.</p><p>“I need to compose an album for them.” Cloud replied, not wanting to hide it from their band members. And, he owned it to them, to Reno and Rude mostly as they had been very good friends before he entered college.</p><p>Zack sputtered. “A whole album?” He was mighty jealous! Not even SOLDIER had an album of Cloud’s heavenly songs, and Shinra was going to get one?!</p><p>Cloud, who had been rummaging through his music sheets, finally placed them in front Rude for him to read them. Reno couldn’t read sheets even if someone killed him, he was more the type to learn by hearing and doing; he was also the best at ad-libs, so he often got his own solos with his violin. Rude was not a genius like Genesis and Sephiroth to memorize songs with just a glance but he was very studious and even throws his own inputs while composing together with Rufus; that’s why he was sent to chat with Cloud.</p><p>Reno came just in case. In case Rude asked him to play. He even carried his own violin.</p><p>“Try it.” Was all Rude told Reno after he read the sheets.</p><p>“Got it, yo.” Reno replied pulling out his violin. “Let me hear the demo, blondie.” He said, reaching his hand to Cloud who readily gave him his phone. Reno plugged the earphones and remained silent for almost 6 minutes while the song lasted. “Alright, let’s do it, yo!”</p><p>Cloud took his place behind the keyboards because there were some arrangements with an harp at the very beginning that he would have to replace with piano. The other SOLDIER members didn’t want to look down on anybody, especially a member of Shinra Orchestra, but they still doubted if Reno would do well after listening to the song once. However, all their doubts were thrown out the window when the violin adjusted so perfectly with their playing.</p><p>Since it was just a try out, then Cloud didn’t sing. But that enabled the instruments to be felt in a different way. It wasn’t that Cloud’s singing was bad in the song, but he gave it a whole new meaning, it was a complete new world when he sang.</p><p>“We’ll tell Rufus that we are doing it.” Rude said when the song was over. He stood up, and waited for Reno to pack up.</p><p>“Bye, Cloud! Let's get some drinks some day!” The redhead called out as he left with Rude.</p><p>And that is how SOLDIER was going to do their first collaboration in their lives.</p><p>Cloud read the forums to gauge the fans reaction to their plan for this second round of lives. If anything, the fans became even more intense. Even those who liked Shinra Orchestra wanted to attend the lives to see what unholy combination the two groups made. That forced the campus staff to change the venue of the lives. The amphitheater was good if only SOLDIER played, even if some fans wouldn’t be able to enter when it gets full. But with the two groups, the audience got bigger.</p><p>So, the venue was changed for the Acoustic Shell. It was the place the campus uses to do their festivals. Neither SOLDIER nor Shinra Orchestra was a stranger to this venue. It was in open air, with its own platform stage in the form of a shell so the sound rebounded to the audience and didn’t disperse. The staff had to rack their brains to decide if they would use chairs for the attendees or just section the place in a seeming order and make the audience stand.</p><p>In the end, it was decided by a poll in the forums. Everybody accepted standing if that meant even more people would be able to enter the venue, which still had a limited space despite being in open air.</p><p>On his way to the rehearsal room, and as he checked once again the forums to see what news there were, Cloud received a call from the hospital.</p><p>“Yes?” Whenever he was called from the hospital, he got nervous. Now even more so because his Mom had been using a new treatment for her illness. She had been reacting well so far but he didn’t want to be relieved yet. When the call was over, his arm fell limply to his side. Forgetting about everything, even the rehearsal, he ran.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“He’s late.” Genesis remarked as he clattered his drumsticks on the table.</p><p>“Maybe some teacher held him back. I heard Professor Valentine wants to take Cloud under his wing.” Zack commented as he lounged on the couch.</p><p>“Valentine?” Angeal asked dubiously. There were many rumors about that man; many thought he was an immortal because he was almost fifty but looked to be in his mid-twenties, some others said he was a vampire, or that he had made a pact with some demon. That didn’t stop the man for being good at what he did, and he was an amazing teacher. But he was also a man who could easily seduce anyone. Angeal worried Valentine had his eyes on Cloud.</p><p>“Valentine is as straight as it comes.” Sephiroth said, leafing the sheets of the songs for the upcoming lives. “He’s been my Mother’s lover from long ago. Father is too busy with his science career to care, so he lets her have her little affair as long as it doesn’t affect his work.”</p><p>Sephiroth’s home life was the epitome of marrying for money and fame when his Mother married his Father despite already having a lover, looking to make a name for herself with Sephiroth’s Father name. His Father only married because he needed his Mother’s money and a son to supposedly inherit his genius. It had worked, as Sephiroth was good in everything he decided to do. He just chose Music because that was something his parents didn’t like.</p><p>Not even his Mother who had a musician and poet lover.</p><p>Sephiroth thought the only thing he had in common with his parents was his love for complicated relationships. They had finally roped Zack into being in a polyamorous relationship when Zack confided that he felt very comfortable being with them. He did say he was not sure if he liked the three but he still loved to be fucked while fucking another one. Cloud was still being obtuse about their advances, even from the best friend who had joined the cause of wanting to date the blonde.</p><p>“Valentine liking your Mother’s vagina isn’t explaining why Cloud is not here.” Although crassly put, Genesis had a point. So, Sephiroth took out his phone and dialed Cloud’s number.</p><p>“It’s on, but he isn’t picking up.” The silver-haired man relayed and kept trying. He was getting worried the longer Cloud’s phone remained unanswered. After trying who knows how many times, the call connected, yet nobody spoke on the other side. “Cloud?” Sephiroth tentatively asked. The others perked up realizing the blonde finally answered. “Cloud?” But then, got worried when he didn’t speak.</p><p>Sephiroth frowned. He could hear there was people in the back, but why was Cloud not talking? Was he in some sort of trouble? That thought was dispelled when a woman suddenly spoke.</p><p>“I’m sorry to bother you, Mr. Strife, but, about your Mother…” The leader wasn’t able to hear the rest of the woman’s body due to some noise, as if the phone was put down on a surface.</p><p>“Burn her body.” Sephiroth was finally able to hear Cloud’s voice, but what he heard made him quickly react and run out of the room.</p><p>He didn’t dare to hung up because in Cloud’s state, he worried he would miss anything the blonde did. What he didn’t expect was for Cloud to hang up. The bassist changed gears and sped through Midgar’s streets until he arrived in front of the hospital right on time to see the blonde soullessly walking out of the building. Not bothering to park the car, Sephiroth stepped out and intercepted the blonde, grabbing his hand and dragging him to his car.</p><p>Once inside, the leader knew Cloud was not well. He had connected the dots and realized Mama Strife had died, and Cloud was utterly crushed by the news.</p><p>Not wanting to talk about such a delicate topic in the car, Sephiroth drove towards Cloud’s apartment. It was obvious the blonde wouldn’t be able to rehearse. On the way, he also called the others to cancel the practice, telling them he had found Cloud but he was not in the conditions to see anybody, that he would explain everything the following day.</p><p>When they arrived at the building, Sephiroth once again all but dragged Cloud around because the blonde wasn’t reacting at all. In the apartment, he sat Cloud on the nearest couch while he moved to the kitchen to prepare some tea.</p><p>All the members knew where Cloud lived. They had been dropping him after their outings for quite some time now, but nobody had entered the place. The neighborhood was not bad, but it wasn’t good either. The blonde could only afford this kind of place after toiling around with his part-time jobs. The others had been helping around behind Cloud’s back and with Mama Strife’s permission, so the place was being paid by them and not with what Cloud had been able to save from his past jobs as he stopped working to play in the band.</p><p>“Talk to me Cloud.” Sephiroth pleaded, watching the unresponsive young man just stare at the tea cup in front of him.</p><p>Cloud finally raised his head and turned to look at the man sitting beside him. His eyes weren’t red, meaning he hadn’t cried; he was a bit pale, maybe from the shock, but his eyes were so focused, so intense and clear, as if he could see it all. Sephiroth felt he was seen through, that all his secrets were laid bare before the blonde. The silver-haired man didn’t know how to react being under such a gaze. Though, it seemed Cloud knew what to do.</p><p>Sephiroth froze for a second. He couldn’t believe what was happening. Was Cloud really kissing him? He unconsciously reciprocated and savored the delectable small mouth that desperately clung to him. He finally reacted when Cloud’s hands rubbed his chest.</p><p>“No, stop.” Sephiroth said grabbing Cloud’s wrists.</p><p>“Isn’t this what you want?” Cloud asked with those focused eyes staring, searching. “You have been trying to get into my pants for quite some time, same with Genesis and Angeal. Zack is not quite there yet, but he also wants me. Am I wrong?”</p><p>‘He knows, but at the same time he doesn’t’ Genesis’ words reverberated in Sephiroth’s mind, and he was finally aware of when that happens. “You choose what to see.”</p><p>Cloud smiled. “It’s a mechanism to cope.”</p><p>“We still cannot do it. You are grieving.” The older man gently said.</p><p>“I’ve been grieving my whole life, Sephiroth. I have spent years hearing the same: Mom will die soon, she doesn’t have much to live. I have prepared. Mom won’t get angry either; she wanted for it to happen. Let’s make it happen.” In a quick move, Cloud climbed onto Sephiroth’s lap.</p><p>“Are you doing this for your Mom’s wish or because you desire it?”</p><p>Sephiroth inwardly cursed at his own lack of control; his hoarse voice betrayed the fact that he was excited to finally get what he had wanted for so long. It was not only lust, he truly liked Cloud. This little man was a box of surprises wrapped in a pretty package; he was intriguing, engaging, and smart in his own way. He was also so pure and cute that he just begged to be tainted. And Sephiroth would have the honor to be the first. His own cock was already raising in anticipation for what might come.</p><p>“I’m not a common fan, Sephiroth.” Cloud confessed as he unbuttoned the leader’s shirt. “Even if I hadn’t met Zack, I would have approached you. I wanted to be close to you, very close to you.” After he threw Sephiroth’s shirt on the floor, he quickly took off his own tee.</p><p>Sephiroth was right.</p><p>He had been right when he suspected the blonde’s reason to approach the band, fan or not. He was just fooled by his skittish disposition and obtuse actions. However, the joy of being right couldn’t overshadow the pleasure of hearing Cloud’s gasps and moans as the older man rimmed him to prepare him. The noises were better than he expected, so much better that he was getting impatient on burying himself in the small but gaping entrance.</p><p>When Sephiroth deemed Cloud ready, he positioned himself and slowly made his way in. It was still tight but neither was going to last this rushed and anticipated first time, anyway. Just a few thrusts and strokes on his cock later, Cloud was loudly coming, Sephiroth following not long after. Curse his voice kink! Cloud sounded divine when he came!</p><p>“Was this your first time?” Sephiroth asked after he came down from his high. Cloud looked at him as if he was the cat that finally got the canary after hearing that question. That made the older man’s cock wake up once again, still buried in that creamed entrance.</p><p>“Take my second time, too.” Cloud replied as he gyrated his hips.</p><p>The two spent quite a few hours busy, stopping to rest or eat something but then going at it again and again, slowly or roughly, until Cloud hurt and Sephiroth couldn’t get it up. The silver-haired man had lost count on how many times he made Cloud come, and Cloud still couldn’t believe he was flexible enough to pull up some positions. They just knew that those hours were theirs and theirs alone. They could think about everything else when it was over.</p><p>And that time came in the morning.</p><p>“Do you still want to do the lives?” Sephiroth asked as he rubbed the back of the blonde laying on him.</p><p>“Of course.” Cloud said in his usual melodious voice as he played with the long silver strands. Sephiroth still felt a bit ashamed that Cloud had found out about his voice kink, and from very early in their session. The blonde had modulated his moans to satisfy the leader’s kink, more so when he called out his name. That only made the older man come faster, and it helped Cloud not to hurt his throat from debauched screaming. “Many fans are waiting for the lives. And Mom will surely love to attend.”</p><p>Sephiroth wasn’t surprised when the blonde started crying from his own words. He just gathered Cloud in his arms and consoled him until the two went back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Cloud sneezed.</p><p>He wasn’t sure what happened in the last few days after his Mom died. He knew Sephiroth had talked with his teachers and notified them of the matter, that's why he was able to skip classes. The other band members had stayed with him the day he received the remains of his Mom in a very pretty urn Genesis apparently bought. There was no service for his Mom. Just a little prayer he remembered from Nibelheim and the flowers put around the urn.</p><p>Cloud sneezed again.</p><p>He had felt really lost for quite some time after that. He had entered college because he wanted to be a professional in something and have a nice paying job that would allow him to treat his Mom with the best medicine out there. But she was gone. So, what could he do? The doctors had told him that the treatment had been applied too late, that her illness had advanced too much and it had affected many of her organs. When one organ saw improvement, it put pressure on another failing one, and that’s what it killed her.</p><p>It wasn't a uniform treatment.</p><p>Although Genesis wanted to demand the hospital for blindly treating his Mom, Cloud didn’t let him. Actually, Cloud was grateful the hospital gave his Mom a couple of years more than what the doctors in Nibelheim had predicted. He was aware his Mom’s illness had no cure, there wasn’t even a name for what she had; they just said it was some sort of genetical deficiency that Cloud had luckily not inherited.</p><p>There were some talks of calling it Geostigma.</p><p>Cloud sneezed twice.</p><p>“You really shouldn’t be doing the lives.” Angeal said as he passed an herbal tea that might help with Cloud’s cold.</p><p>“It’s fine. It’s not that bad.” Cloud dismissed.</p><p>He wouldn’t tell the members that two days ago, he had spent hours sat atop the apartment building with his Mom’s urn and contemplated jumping. It had been a cold night, too. What stopped him from jumping was actually his duty with the band, and that Sephiroth had called him because he wanted to know how he was. Cloud had taken advantage of the call and had asked the leader to keep him company. Of course, that meant the rest of the night they locked themselves in the bedroom, high in pleasure.</p><p>“If you don’t feel well during the live, let us know. We can always stop it.” Genesis said as he touched Cloud all over, supposedly checking if he had a fever.</p><p>“I'm fine.” Cloud repeated, grabbing Genesis’ hands and pressing the palms against his cheeks. The auburn-haired man almost squealed in delight as it was the first time Cloud searched for his touch. And their position was perfect for Genesis to pluck those rosy petals Cloud had for lips. Just when Genesis was about to taste the sweet nectar, a staff member announced they were about to begin, making Cloud stand up to put on his veiled hat.</p><p>Genesis clicked his tongue. “Almost.” He lamented as he followed the members out.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The new venue was full with the fans cheering loudly. A round of applause sounded when the Shinra Orchestra members went up the stage; there were some fans screaming the names of the members. Though the noise stopped when the director, Rufus, raised his arms to call for silence. He bowed to the audience, and then turned to the orchestra. A piano sounded, followed by the string instruments and finally the wind instruments with percussion sounding here and there.</p><p>They were playing one of the songs Cloud had composed for them that would be included in the album. It was a very slow melody that changed in the middle; it was perfect as an introductory sound for an album.</p><p>When it was over, the audience clapped and cheered for them. Shinra Orchestra was a very elite group that only presented itself in high class events, so it was an honor to hear them play in the campus and for free. If they weren’t such a selective group, then the Shinra Orchestra would be as famous as SOLDIER was. Either way, to the Arts Department, SOLDIER was their front offensive, and the Shinra Orchestra was their trump card. It was a win-win for the Department and the students in campus.</p><p>As the audience started to calm down, a harp suddenly started playing. It sounded a bit sad and solitary. However, it changed its rhythm when the violins and cello entered. With that intro, SOLDIER members went up the stage and the cacophony of cheers reached a new high. One by one, Zack, Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth took their places. And finally, the last member, the vocalist, came up carrying an urn that was placed right in front of the stage. </p><p>“Good evening. We are SOLDIER.” Sephiroth said before giving the mic to Cloud.</p><p>And just like that, the drums sounded to stop the orchestra and present the song they were starting with. Although the fans still weren’t able to see the vocalist’s face, they still cheered for the whole band. Though they calmed down when the vocalist began letting out guttural sounds. When he finished, the orchestra joined again, they even changed the tune together with the band as the vocalist started to growl.</p><p>The fans noticed a pattern with the orchestra’ intermittent silences, but then, they noticed something wrong when the vocalist started to sing.</p><p>It was not the same heavenly voice from before, it was raspy at times and breathy at others. The screaming and growling was on point, but he could barely reach the high notes without his voice breaking in the middle—which happened very often when he changed from high notes to low ones. The singing was saved with the instruments and the orchestra that played along the band from the first chorus until the end of the song.</p><p>The melody was very edgy and classy thanks to the violent guitars, drums and bass, and the smooth instruments from the orchestra. Many thought it was a shame the singing was not up to par to the superb playing. But they still gave credit to the vocalist for trying.</p><p>While the fans criticized the vocalist, the band members and the orchestra were worried about Cloud’s voice. They had been rehearsing for quite some time together and Cloud truly was a marvel whenever he sang <a href="https://youtu.be/HRwAiB4feDs">‘AMON’</a>; as if he was the devil himself trying to lure unsuspecting mortals. He was pushing himself with his cold. But they had respected his wish to continue with the lives; the orchestra members really admired his dedication for music that even if sick, he sang with his heart more than his voice.</p><p>Before Zack could do his interaction with the fans, Cloud signaled for the next song to play.</p><p>Piano and violin began playing amidst the cheering of the fans who were confused since they were expected the interaction. The band members looked at Cloud gripping the mic tightly and decided for him to do what he wanted. The guitars joined together with the bass and the drums, and the orchestra sounded even more pronounced, not wanting to lose to the powerful sound of the band.</p><p>Cloud started steady but when it came the time to sing in high notes he broke badly, yet he continued, not caring how he sounded but how he felt. He started to move around, dancing to his singing, ignoring even when he lost his voice while he normally sang. It was painful to hear. Both the band and the orchestra could only grit their teeth and keep playing because Cloud was gone to his own world and no one could stop him.</p><p>He was a true God of Rapture in the stage.</p><p><a href="https://youtu.be/zMU5KBaUj5k">‘Pagoda of Vicissitudes’</a> was an ode he wrote to his life that saw more lows than ups and how he struggled alone with an ill Mother. He had the right to sing his ode however he wanted. As the only one who had shared more intimately with Cloud, Sephiroth couldn’t help his heart go for the blonde, so young and so broken already. If he could slowly patch him up, then no matter how long it took, he was willing to do it.</p><p>He wanted to be with Cloud forever, enjoying music</p><p>Their music.</p><p>The fans stood agape when, for the first time, the serious and godly Sephiroth swayed to the rhythm of a song. He was not swaying, he was bouncing, feeling the sounds. They forgot all about how the vocalist sounded and paid attention to the lyrics, maybe they could find the reason of the respected leader’s sudden dancing. As always, the lyrics were full of metaphors hard to understand, specially when he started growling.</p><p>But the lyrics he finally sung hit the fans in different ways. Some thought it was about the illusion of life, others thought it was about death, and a few pondered if the vocalist was talking about someone. Either way, they all agreed that despite his singing being not that good, the emotions were still there. And that last scream was so loaded they felt their chest was stuffy. But there was still something they were missing. What was it?</p><p>The audience had no time to ponder when the vocalist suddenly screamed like a wounded animal, scaring them. And if that wasn't enough, then what he did next put them on edge.</p><p>Hitting his chest, the vocalist kept repeating: “Listen… Listen… Listen… Listen…” Fear rose in their hearts when he approached the urn and whispered to it. “Mother, are you listening?” Since he had his mic on his hand, the words were heard by everybody who finally understood why the urn was there. Many were uncomfortable with the truth, and even the staff wanted to stop the live, but the members of the band started playing their instruments.</p><p>As if their playing was a way to support their hurting vocalist.</p><p>Because Cloud was hurting, they could tell.</p><p>And they tried not to react to Cloud’s continued desperate calling for his “Mother” as he contorted himself. They were just thankful he was not so far gone to stop singing, even if he did it on the floor, holding the urn, as if singing to his Mom. The fans in the first row had taken a step back with how creepy the performance was. Nobody was paying attention to the rather sad lyrics of when he lived by himself as his Mom stayed in the hospital.</p><p>The family of three had suddenly become just one.</p><p>Just him alone.</p><p>“Mother…” He called out as the instruments played, and he dropped himself on the floor, his head cracking on the edge of the stage, but nobody noticed as he kept rubbing the urn and singing. He had forgotten all about his cracking voice and just sang for the feels.</p><p>That was not how they had rehearsed <a href="https://youtu.be/cA0INjJeNQI">‘The Blossoming Beelzebub’</a>. When the song was over, Sephiroth unstrapped his bass and carried Cloud out of the stage as it seemed he had no intentions of moving from where he had remained laying. Walking to the tent where the changing rooms where, he could hear Zack explaining their vocalist’s condition. But he paid no more attention to it as he finally noticed the injury in Cloud’s forehead when he tore away the veiled hat.</p><p>Carrying the urn, Genesis, entered to the scene of Sephiroth cleaning Cloud’s bleeding forehead. “Is he ok?” He worriedly asked. They shouldn’t have let him do the lives. Cloud was not well enough to decide when to stop.</p><p>“Physically, yes, only this injury and his cold. But emotionally and psychologically…” Sephiroth trailed off.</p><p>“Let him stay at my place.” Genesis suggested, and continued when he saw the leader about rebuke. “Your house has your improper and nosy Mother, Angeal cannot spend one day without fighting with his Mom about not becoming a military man like his Father, and Zack’s place is not apt to for a sick person like Cloud.”</p><p>The silver-haired man knew Genesis was right. Out of the four, Genesis had the best house. His parents rarely spent their time there as they stayed in Banora, where they hailed from, and where the headquarters for their orchards were. They cared more about the money they made than what their son did, so they only bought him a house in Midgar to attend college and left him to his own devices. It was the place to go when the others wanted some peace and quiet.</p><p>So, after the live was over, the other members took the blonde to Genesis’ house.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Conceived Sorrow. Behind a Vacant Image. Ranunculus. The Final</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The guys have their much anticipated Reunion.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I almost forgot to post this chapter, lol..</p><p>Many things happen in this chapter, but I hope it's not too rushed. Cloud really was prepared for his Mom's death, so it was a bit easy for him to move on. Or at least do the effort to move on even when knowing how much she meant for him. </p><p>I would have loved to deepen the guys' relationship but I think that was not the real focus. I guess music was the focus... And I think I was bad at it, LOL. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter.</p><p>The songs for today... I would like for you to really listen to them.<br/><a href="https://youtu.be/khGIElV-5-s">Conceived Sorrow</a><br/><a href="https://youtu.be/Oq7l7z_MhJk">Behind a Vacant Image</a><br/><a href="https://youtu.be/THfKOiaJNJU">Ranunculus</a><br/><a href="https://youtu.be/cdB7mFYLICc">The Final</a>  .. The audience was so beautiful here. No ENG sub, though. But the feels...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>“Oh, you are awake.”</p><p>Cloud turned from the window he was looking out to towards the auburn-haired man walking into the room. He was laying on a bed that was not his, in a room that was not his, and in a house he had never been before. Actually, he couldn’t even remember how he got there. He only remembered singing three days in a row, the melodies deeply imprinted in his soul, and his Mom. His Mom finally was able to see him sing.</p><p>“Where-“ Cloud winced when he felt the sharp pain in his throat and how horrible his voice sounded.</p><p>“This is my house.” Genesis replied, giving the blonde a cup of warm honeyed tea for his sore throat. The members thought it was a miracle he could even sing by the third live. As it was, Cloud even spit blood for abusing his throat. However, what had them on edge was the fact that the blonde went about the three days in a state of haze; he barely ate, sleep came sporadically, and he would rarely speak. He was functioning on the minimum basics.</p><p>Though, looking at him, Genesis considered Cloud was back to normal.</p><p>Or as normal as he looked before everything went to shit.</p><p>Cloud shook his head. “…Mom.” Since talking was painful to him, even after sipping the tea, then he would have to communicate with lone words.</p><p>“Mama Strife is proudly sitting in the living room. That way she can welcome us when we come back home or wishes us well when we go out.” Cloud paused in his drinking to gaze at the earnest expression on Genesis’ face. Looking away, the blonde nodded as if accepting whatever request he saw in the drummer’s eyes. Genesis inwardly sighed relieved. “I will prepare something for you to eat. Don’t expect solid food for a few days. We are also going to the doctor to see how bad the damage in your throat is. For the time being, just rest.”</p><p>Genesis explained as he wrapped Cloud’s legs with the sheets. If Cloud didn’t know better, he would have guessed that he wasn’t allowed to even walk out of bed. Though, knowing Genesis and his overbearing ways, then that might be the message he was transmitting with his actions. Cloud was not an ingrate, so he let his band mate fuss over him; he didn’t feel like moving, anyway. He had woken up feeling extremely lethargic that he only wanted to sleep.</p><p>Leaving a tucked Cloud, Genesis came out of the room, walked down the hallway, the stairs and finally arrived at the kitchen where the others were waiting.</p><p>“How’s he?” Zack immediately asked seeing Genesis come back.</p><p>“His throat is bad, we gotta take him to the doctor. Overall, he looks fine, normal, but we should still keep an eye on him.” Genesis said sitting beside Sephiroth at the island.</p><p>“Should we also take him to the specialist?” Angeal wondered out loud, frowning for dear life as he reminisced all the things the blonde did during their lives. If they thought the first day was bad, the second and third were worst as Cloud started harming himself by the final song. It had been a complete hassle to convince the teachers and even the dean from the Arts Department that Cloud was fine, that it was all part of the show.</p><p>Cloud would have been suspended, otherwise, due to his self-harming. They didn’t want to trigger any other student attending the live.</p><p>“That’s not something we can decide on our own. Cloud also needs to be present if we are going to talk about that.” Sephiroth advised.</p><p>“He cannot even stop himself from his crazy ways, do you seriously think he can rationally conclude he needs help?” Angeal rebuked. No matter how many times they had told him they could cancel the lives in favor of his health, he had stubbornly declared he could do them. That he was fine. Well, the guitarist was convinced that what Cloud did was not fine.</p><p>“Forcing him won’t help either.” The bassist returned with a glare. “He is his own person. Making him do what he doesn't want will makes us look as if we don’t trust him or that we don’t take him seriously.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter how we portray ourselves. Cloud needs help! And we will get it for him, he likes it or not!” Angeal exclaimed.</p><p>Silence followed his words. Not because they were agreeing with him, nor due to his raised voice, but because they were looking at a certain direction with stunned expressions. Angeal also looked back and saw Cloud standing by the archway that separated the kitchen from a short hallway that led to the living room. Sudden shame raged in his whole body as he gauged the blonde’s reaction to his words.</p><p>Yet, Cloud only raised the cup in his hand, showing the reason why he had come down. He slowly walked to the sink and left it there before making his way out, and hopefully back to the room. The band members spent a few moments in tensed silence, as if waiting for their vocalist to storm out of the house at any time. But, they worried for nothing as the only door that opened and closed was the one upstairs.</p><p>“Congratulations on making yourself look like a dick, Angeal.” Genesis commented with as much vitriol as he could gather. And knowing the auburn-haired man, it was a lot.</p><p>Angeal groaned and dropped himself onto the island. “Don’t remind me.” He almost whined.</p><p>Zack awkwardly coughed. “Well, I… I got classes and don’t want to be late. Bye!” And just like that, he abandoned ship and left the others to solve the mess. He hadn’t started it, so they didn’t need him for the solution.</p><p>Sephiroth also stood up, making it clear that he also wasn’t at fault so he was not going to involve himself in the matter. Angeal groaned again seeing them leave just like that and turned to look at Genesis with begging eyes. If there was someone who could help him with his mess, then it was his childhood friend.</p><p>“No.” And that childhood refused before he could open his mouth to talk.</p><p>“Genesis…” Angeal hedged with a bit of pleading.</p><p>“No, Angeal. I was not the one who fucked up.” Genesis mercilessly turned down his friend’s petition.</p><p>“I am not telling you to apologize for me… just, talk to him for a bit. I… also have classes.” Angeal tried.</p><p>Genesis huffed. He knew. All three of them had the same classes at the same time that day. Genesis was the only one who had classes until the afternoon because he refused to receive classes with that psychotic woman that only wore red. Scarlet couldn’t teach shit, and the only reason they signed up for her class was because her class was a joke and easy to pass. Anyone could drop dead in it and she wouldn’t notice because of how absorbed she is recounting her past full of fame and men bedding her.</p><p>She was more of a slut than a teacher.</p><p>Genesis thought she was sucking the dean’s cock, that’s why she was giving classes. Otherwise, with her ‘expertise’ she wouldn’t even make a frog croak.</p><p>Huffing, the auburn-haired man pushed Angeal’s big bulk. “Get out of my house before I change my mind.”</p><p>The muscled man perked up. He soundly kissed his lover and swiftly left, leaving an “I love you” behind. Genesis just rolled his eyes but still smiled. He stretched and busied himself with cooking for Cloud. He was not an expert, but he could at least make soups for his sick guest. Less than an hour later, he was going back to Cloud’s room. This time, carrying a bowl of warm carrot and ginger soup. He juggled a bit to open the door but still safely made it inside.</p><p>He found Cloud sitting at the chair by the window, looking out at the trees that were rare in Midgar’s jungle of steel. Genesis’s house was in the outskirts of the city, an expensive neighborhood that was close to the sea. Truthfully, it was more of a vacation house. Though, to Genesis, it was worth it to spend close to 2 hours going back and forth from college if he could have a nice place to stay at. And it seemed Cloud liked the house, too.</p><p>“Would you like to eat, darling?” The drummer asked. “I have some meds here for your throat, but first you need to eat something.” Of course he had meds for the throat. With how much he likes to deep throat his lovers, they were a must in his house.</p><p>Cloud accepted the soup and stirred it a bit before trying it out. “Good…” He rasped before taking another sip.</p><p>“Thanks, love!” Genesis beamed at Cloud as he dragged another chair and placed it in front of the blonde. “We have taken care of your classes. Sephiroth will pick up any work given to the students but you will still have to ask your classmates for the class notes. We also brought some clothes from your apartment; they are in the walk-in closet over there.” He said pointing at one of the two other doors in the side of the room.</p><p>After glancing at the door, Cloud nodded, “Thanks…”</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Genesis paused and waited for Cloud to finish his soup before continuing with more important topics. “We terminated the lease in your apartment.” Cerulean eyes intently focused on him. “Living there alone worries me, us. Your Mom offhandedly mentioned it; that whenever she… leaves, we mustn’t let you remain alone. So, we took daring liberties with your living arrangements. Of course, if you don’t like it, then you can look for another place, but you would have to tell us where.”</p><p>Cloud scowled and turned his gaze back to the window. The two remained in silence for quite some time. The drummer patiently waited for Cloud’s reaction to the news, plus his decision on the matter. After Angeal’s disastrous blunder, it was best to let the blonde know that he still had choices despite the actions they had taken behind his back or while he was incapacitated. Sephiroth was right, Cloud didn’t need to be overwhelmed. He needed space to breathe and ponder what was best for himself.</p><p>They would just support or advise him in whatever they could.</p><p>“I’ll stay…” Even if Cloud broke in the middle, Genesis understood what he had said.</p><p>In a good mood, the auburn-haired man took the empty bowl and strode out with it. He returned a minute later with a vial of medicine and almost forced Cloud to drink it. Once the liquid was drunk, Genesis all but carried Cloud back to bed. “You can take another nap to let the meds take effect.” He said. Though, he would have sounded concerned if he hadn’t laid down beside the blonde.</p><p>“What…?” Cloud was confused as to what Genesis was doing.</p><p>“I will stay with you until you fall asleep. Don’t mind me, I will just check the forums while at it.” And to prove his point, Genesis pulled out his phone from who knows where, and tapped at it to enter the campus forums. However, if Cloud thought he was going to actually rest, then he was mistaken. “… I look better than Sephiroth, why do they always take more pictures of him? Yes, he moved around a bit, but you cannot call that dancing!” Grumbling, Genesis quickly typed a comment below the post of someone fangirling over Sephiroth.</p><p>Looking up to the ceiling, Cloud tried to remember if the stoic leader truly danced during their lives but his mind came up blank. Well, Sephiroth does have potent hips, Cloud's backside can testify to that, so maybe he could sway to the rhythm.</p><p>“The Puppy looks as excitable and insensible as ever. Our precious and gorgeous vocalist was leaving his throat in the stage, and he only cared about slaying his guitar.” Cloud wheezed in what was meant to be a laugh, but then winced in pain. “Take it easy there, honey.” Genesis said, placing his warm hand on the blonde’s neck. After Cloud calmed down, he went back to reading the forums. “Hm, I am still surprised fans attended on the second and third day. The venue was even full. I guess they like to scare the shit out of themselves with our very eccentric Cloud. There was even someone who went to church and asked for holy water for you.”</p><p>Cloud pulled on Genesis’ arm to check if what he had said was true. Lo and behold, the post was there.</p><p>The guy claimed he had assisted the three days. He had been on the first row and almost shat his pants with the vocalist’s performance and the fact he had brought his Mother’s remains in an urn and placed it on stage. Thinking it would be different on the second day, he once again was able to get himself a place in first row only to almost faint when the vocalist tore away his veil and looked at them with frenzied eyes and started mutilating himself until he spit blood.</p><p>Finally, on the third day, he went to church early and asked the Father for a bit of holy water. He had gone with no hopes of getting any, but he was given a small bottle after he recounted why he needed it. Again in first row, this time he wasn’t afraid, but a bit sad and full of sympathy for the vocalist who was still grieving but didn’t want to fail SOLDIER’s fans, even if it meant tearing his throat.</p><p>The holy water in his hands felt inappropriate but still gave it as a gift to the band. At the end of the post, he expressed his condolences and for the vocalist to get well.</p><p>“…water…” Cloud asked Genesis as he pointed at the phone.</p><p>“Oh, it must be in the rehearsal room with all the other gifts. We haven’t sorted them yet, so I am not sure where in the pile it is.” Genesis replied, watching the blonde furiously tapping at the keys.</p><p>He read what was written when he was given his phone back. ‘Thanks a lot for your gift. Mom was a very religious person, so I am sure she will love it as an offering in her altar. SOLDIER’s vocalist.’ Cloud even signed it as he wrote the comment using Genesis’ account. While the drummer watched the post exploding in comments once again due to the reply, he thought he should prepare a beautiful altar for Mama Strife in his living room.</p><p>What was saddening was how graciously Cloud accepted such a gift. The blonde never thought bad of the person who brought such an insensible thing to a live. Well, anyone who didn’t know the backstory would truly think Cloud was possessed, but as a fan who had been there since the first day, he was extremely inappropriate. It showed the pureness in Cloud’s heart despite everything he had been through to even thank the guy.</p><p>Such a precious person needed to be treasured forever.</p><p>As Genesis scrolled down the forums, a wicked idea crossed his mind. “Ah, someone took a picture of our vocalist…” He glanced at Cloud who was clearly paying attention to him. “… is that a bit of blonde hair coming out from his hat?” Not even a second later, Cloud reacted and went to snatch the phone, but Genesis moved it away. “Wait, darling, I need to confirm it. It couldn’t be that our dear vocalist’s identity has been exposed. After all, the only other blonde in the campus is Rufus, and he was very busy directing his orchestra.” He teased.</p><p>Cloud panicked. He didn’t care about random, obscene, and cruel comments in the forums about him, but for them to know who he was… that was no-no! He still wanted his peace back when it was all over. So, he had to make sure he wasn’t exposed. When he finally snatched the phone, he looked at the picture, zoomed in the head area and made sure not even a single hair came out of the hat. Only when he saw nothing out of place, he sighed relieved.</p><p>“My, Cloud, I do love your enthusiasm, but you are still sick. I wouldn’t want for you to get worse.” Again, it would have sounded like a concerned friend, but with Genesis stroking Cloud’s legs in his straddling position, it was impossible.</p><p>Cloud blanked for a moment, taking in the position the two were in. He was indeed sitting right on the auburn-haired man’s lap. He could even feel Genesis’ cock twitching beneath him. He locked gazes with the drummer and saw the desire in them, but there was still patience and the intent to hold back in case he didn’t want to do anything. Actually, Cloud still felt a bit tired but maybe there wouldn’t be another chance more perfect than at that moment. So, he leaned down and started savoring Genesis’ naughty mouth.</p><p>Genesis hummed appreciatively and let the blonde lead the kiss, he himself was focused on feeling the body atop him, starting from the perky butt that was delicious rubbing against his crotch. Things got heated rather quickly, their clothes almost torn away from their bodies. Although he had fantasized for Cloud to ride him like no tomorrow, Genesis wanted to take good care of him, so he flipped them to be on top.</p><p>Cloud grunted and wheezed as Genesis attacked his sensitive neck, his fingers slowly going in and out of his entrance. Unlike the time with Sephiroth, Genesis was well-prepared and pulled out a bottle of lub from the nightstand. “You want it now, Cloud? You want my cock inside you?” And to top off the experience, Genesis was very vocal in his arousal. Cloud couldn’t follow what he was saying but he still nodded for good measure.</p><p>However, Genesis was a master of teasing, and instead of giving Cloud what he wanted, he moved down to suck on the blonde’s weeping cock as he fucked him with his fingers. It wasn’t long before Cloud was explosively coming and for Genesis to swallow the load. The young man wasn’t given a respite, still feeling the delirium of his orgasm, when he was filled with a very thick cock. Genesis didn’t have Sephiroth’s power, but he made it up with technique.</p><p>Cloud could see nothing but stars through it all.</p><p>When he came to, not knowing when he had blacked out, he was squeaky clean and a note laid on the pillow beside him. ‘I have to attend classes, love. I left some food in the fridge, you only have to heat it. The meds are in the kitchen, too. See you later, gorgeous~’ For the first time, Cloud blushed from Genesis’ monikers for him. Before, they didn’t mean much, but it was different now.</p><p>Putting the note down, Cloud looked for clean clothes in the closet and walked down to the kitchen. He was very hungry due to the exercise from before. Although he knew it was going to be another soup, he still looked forward to it. Compared to the soups served in Genesis’ fancy restaurant, the ones he himself cooked were more delicious. Cloud’s thoughts and steps halted when he saw the band leader primly sitting at the kitchen’s island.</p><p>“You had sex with Genesis?” Was the first thing Sephiroth asked when he saw Cloud. And he must have noticed the blonde’s confusion because he continued, “Genesis likes to mark while having sex.” He tapped his own neck. Cloud unconsciously brought his hand to his neck and remembered how Genesis kept sucking it. “He didn’t tease you too much, right? You need to rest your throat and he delights in getting vocal reactions to what he does.”</p><p>Cloud frowned. Genesis had done a lot of things to him that he wasn’t sure which were teasing and which weren’t. Plus, how much was teasing ‘too much’? He only knew he loved what Genesis did even if it was a bit frustrating. So, Cloud only shook his head to reply Sephiroth’s question.</p><p>The bassist only raised an eyebrow, but stopped that line of conversation. “I brought your homework. An essay for the history of opera, an analysis of Moonlight Sonata, and Valentine wants to see you as soon as you can go back to classes.” He relayed to Cloud who was tinkering around the kitchen, heating some soup he took out from the fridge, getting on tiptoes and stretching his arm to reach the bowls Angeal placed on the top of the shelf. He was the one who cooked the most, so the kitchen was arranged to his preference.</p><p>It was fun and cute to see the blonde struggling but refusing to ask for help. That was his normal stubbornness rearing its ugly head. Seeing him like that, relieved Sephiroth to no end. Cloud may have his moments of special unloading that scared and worried the ones around him; but as long as he had a way to let it all out, then it was fine.</p><p>“Come here.” Sephiroth called out to the blonde who was done preparing his lunch. Cloud innocently walked to him, only to be thoroughly kissed by the silver-haired man. “I’m glad you are fine.” He said before pecking the abused lips. “Go eat.”</p><p>Shyly, the blonde sat beside the older man and quietly ate his soup.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Cloud slowly walked around the campus, he had been searching for Mr. Valentine for quite some time now.</p><p>After he returned to classes, he had first given his homework to his teachers and panicked from the moment he had arrived at his first class when some on his classmates had asked him if he was SOLDIER’s vocalist. Luckily, Cloud was not one for socializing with his peers except for that time he had asked for the notes to the class president, a guy that was too into his own work that he never paid attention to many matters around his classmates.</p><p>Anyway, the group who had asked had claimed that the vocalist’s story and his were too similar to be a coincidence. They had both lost their relatives, and they were both sick. Cloud had just owlishly blinked and without betraying his inner anxiety answered that it wasn’t him. He even lied through his teeth saying he didn’t know any SOLDIER members and that he was aiming to enter the Shinra Orchestra rather than the band.</p><p>His classmates looked skeptical of his excuses but let it go as they noticed Cloud was not going to relent and tell the truth. Although the gossip was worth the forums, they didn’t want to look like liars in the off chance that Cloud was telling the truth. Some other classmates had approached him with the exact same theory that he quickly shot down. He was just glad none of his classmates cared too much about him to post their assumptions in the forums.</p><p>Though, what had made the theories among his classmates die down was when Reno and Rude had once waited for him outside one of his classes. As renown members of the Shinra Orchestra, then his lie of him wanting to enter the orchestra took force with their appearance; which he was very glad for. He also very proudly patted his back for his good idea to never meet the band members outside the rehearsal room.</p><p>What he did not appreciate was for Reno and Rude to nag and fuss around him, becoming mother hens and giving him lots of things for his health. He was thankful but he had to put his foot down and told them to take it easy. In order to appease them, Cloud happily accepted their invitation to drink. Needless to say, Genesis was not happy when he saw Cloud arrive at his house reeking of alcohol and stumbling into every furniture he encountered.</p><p>Or maybe Genesis wasn’t happy to be interrupted in the middle of being thoroughly fucked by Angeal. Or perhaps it was the fact Cloud had thrown up in his room where he was being fucked. Either way, no one was happy. Angeal had to clean up his vomit, Genesis was left cockblocked and Cloud got a god forsaken hangover. Zack, had laughed until he almost peed when he was told about the matter, and Sephiroth just gave Cloud a lengthy lecture of the harms of drinking excessively.</p><p>And so Cloud was forbidden to go drink with Reno and Rude.</p><p>Reno protested a lot, and Rude just apologized for the inconvenience, looking as shit-faced as Cloud and Reno were.</p><p>The conversation with Mr. Valentine was shorter in comparison. All he had told Cloud was to start registering his songs in the Copyright Association. That, as a part of the board of members, Mr. Valentine could do it for him if he had no idea how it worked. Cloud knew how it worked, Sephiroth had given him a rundown of the procedure. But he still asked Mr. Valentine if he received more benefits if he registered his music through him.</p><p>The professor had said the procedure would be easier and faster. That normal registering involved an interview with the supervisors in charge of the register; and that was a step he always had to do whenever he registered his music. With Mr. Valentine he would skip that step and the man just registered the songs and Cloud would get his certificate in a few days, compared to the week-long wait from the normal procedure.</p><p>Not one who wanted to go through the tedious normal way, Cloud had accepted Mr. Valentine’s help. He didn’t even ask how the man had known Cloud was the composer for SOLDIER. Mr. Valentine was his composing teacher, the blonde couldn’t hide anything from him, even if he wanted to. So that was that. Now, Cloud wanted to register the four new songs for SOLDIER.</p><p>Instead of the usual three, Cloud had thought it would be nice to present another one for their fans. Maybe he just wanted to make up for the fright he gave them in their last lives.</p><p>Cloud finally found the man in an empty classroom—he must have just ended his class—talking with someone on the phone. As someone prone to curiosity, Cloud stood right outside the classroom trying not to make any noise. It seemed Mr. Valentine was arguing with someone.</p><p>“That’s why I said it’s not what you think.” The man’s deep voice had a never-heard softness to it, even if it was layered by frustration and irritation. “Stop it. You are being ridiculous, now” Cloud could almost feel the wince and the sudden regret from the man for what he just said. He did hear the sigh and prolonged silence which meant whoever Mr. Valentine had been talking to had hung up.</p><p>Cloud waited for a moment more, then knocked on the door. Not long after, the tall and lean figure of Mr. Valentine stood in front of him. “Is this a good time, Mr. Valentine?” Raising a few sheets, Cloud quickly asked, not wanting to be awkwardly asked if he had heard the call.</p><p>“Sure, Cloud.” Luckily, Mr. Valentine was also not one adept at small talk, so they went directly to business. Used to the procedure, Cloud gave both the original sheets and the copies to the man for checking. Then, once the comparison was made, Mr. Valentine would stamp all the sheets with his Association’s board member seal. Then, he would just need to insert the data in the system, get the certificate and give it to Cloud. As simple as that. Or simpler. “Is that all?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah, I think.” Cloud nodded.</p><p>“Alright.” Many of his classmates were afraid of Mr. Valentine because he was a no nonsense person, but Cloud actually liked him a lot. Everything was so quick and efficient with him. “Your verses are getting better.” Cloud paused in his packing. It was the first time the man praised him for his work. He would either just nod or hum when he was pleased.</p><p>Ah, well, no need to overthink it. “Thanks! It’s all because of you.” And that was true. Sometimes, Cloud’s verses and lyrics were a mess with no coherence. But, after being mentored by Mr. Valentine, he could finally give them a semblance of order.</p><p>The teacher hummed and nodded. “Go.” Oh, maybe Mr. Valentine was warming up to him. To get the hum, the nod and a word as dismissal was a first, too.</p><p>In a good mood, Cloud made his way to the rehearsal room. They were going to record the fourth song since there was going to be a special event regarding it. It had been Zack’s idea. The others easily agreed to the proposal while Cloud was really looking forward to it. Though, when he entered the room, he was received with a gloomy atmosphere. Angeal, Genesis and Zack were staring at Sephiroth who was tightly holding his phone.</p><p>“Is something the matter?” He asked.</p><p>“Seph’s Mom just talked to discharge all her misfortunes and to ask Sephiroth to solve her mess.” Genesis said, not hiding anything from the blonde.</p><p>After finding the bassist and the vocalist having sex in his kitchen, the auburn-haired man knew Cloud was up for getting into their polyamorous relationship. Only Angeal and Zack hadn’t made any progress with Cloud. Angeal because he was still redeeming himself from that foot-in-his-mouth situation back when Cloud was sick; and Zack was apparently taking his sweet time to get to know the blonde and spend some nice time with him as friends first.</p><p>“Oh.” Cloud didn’t know many details about Sephiroth’s home life; but he was aware of the lover thing of his Mother. “Is there something I can help you with?” He politely offered his help.</p><p>“Well, if you can ask Valentine who he is cheating Sephiroth’s Mother with, then that would be great.” Zack piped up. Of course his comment was meant as a joke.</p><p>“No way! Mr. Valentine is the lover?!” Cloud’ good image of the man was crumbling just like that. Such a poised, elegant and intelligent man reduced to the third wheel, the nail in a marriage. To put it simply, the homewrecker!</p><p>“A lover who is cheating on the cheating Wife.” Genesis said in a singsong. “The question here is, who had made the man open his eyes to a better world?”</p><p>Cloud was still inwardly lamenting the fall of such a great man when he heard the drummer’s question. He frowned, then his whole body twitched. However, the absurdity of it made him laugh. The others just looked at him weirdly for his sudden outburst. “That… wait…” And he continued laughing. Once he calmed down, he explained. “That would be me.”</p><p>“Say what now?” Zack asked understanding the blonde’s words but not at the same time.</p><p>“I opened Mr. Valentine’s eyes to a better world.” Cloud proudly announced, though that didn’t sound so good. And indeed, Sephiroth and Genesis were looking at him with a suspicious gaze. “Ah, it’s not like that!” Gosh, now he sounded like he was the cheating partner. “I, um, he must have been busy checking all the songs I have been sharing with him. He likes my lyrics but he says they could be better, so he had tasked himself to check over them and guide me through a way to write better.” He hurriedly added.</p><p>“Is that true?” Genesis asked with a glint in his eyes. Cloud rapidly nodded. “Hm. I'm glad it’s just that, otherwise, I would have shown you what I do to unfaithful lovers.” Genesis dangerously purred as he closed in on Cloud. Without any notice, he pulled the smaller man towards him and savagely claimed his mouth.</p><p>“Ung, wai-, Gen… others…” Cloud tried to speak in between the kisses.</p><p>“Let them see, beautiful. Just focus in me.” The drummer whispered onto the blonde’s mouth, even provocatively glancing at the others who wanted to enjoy the show.</p><p>And what a show it was!</p><p>Once Cloud got into the kiss, he tightly clung to Genesis. One moment they were making out in the middle of the room, and the other, they were roughly rubbing against each other over their clothes, loudly moaning, and sharing wet and sloppy kisses on the couch. The others had unabashedly taken out their hard cocks and jacked themselves off to such a hot scene.</p><p>Cloud was the first to come as Genesis took advantage of his sensitive spot on his neck to bring him over the edge faster. When the drummer came, he whispered to Cloud something the others didn’t hear but made Cloud whimper. His sweet noises easily made Sephiroth reach his climax as Angeal and Zack helped each other with their hard-ons. They quietly remained still, basking in their afterglows.</p><p>Afterwards, the recording of the song, was perfectly made in one take. After all, Genesis had a promise to uphold with his sexy vocalist.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The forums were on fire again. This time due to the song SOLDIER had posted in their official site. It wasn’t a first for them, as they had sometimes posted little snippets of new songs when Aerith was their vocalist. However, it was the first time the whole thing was uploaded. Waves upon waves of fans started watching and commenting about the song in which they could see the casual SOLDIER rehearsing. Of course, the vocalist still remained unknown as he sang with his back facing the camera, and with a hoody covering his hair.</p><p>The fans didn’t stop too much in that detail as they were somewhat resigned to never know who the vocalist was and focused on the song itself.</p><p>As always, those who liked to analyze the rather poetic and confusing lyrics reared their heads and started to voice out their theories.</p><p>Many supported the theory that the vocalist was making peace with the passing away of his Mother. They were glad that after the rather spooky lives when he was still freshly grieving, he was moving on and still healthily doing music. Some others were more pessimistic and deduced the guy was still struggling and that he contemplated suicide as a way to reunite with his dear Mother. Of course, that was also taking into account what they saw in the past lives.</p><p>However, another theory quietly but steadily made its way up as someone looked at the broader picture starting with the title of the song. ‘The Final’. It certainly alluded to those who were gone, and that the person is searching and failing to find a meaning for their life; but there were a few lines that could be interpreted a different way. ‘To this heart that is like a profound prison. I can never return. Self-torturing losers that can’t experience the future’. Weren’t those words referring to the fact that SOLDIER was disbanding after the last lives?</p><p>Some fans thought it made sense, others didn’t think it was the case.</p><p>Then, there were also those comments from the more technical fans, those sharing the same Major as SOLDIER, that analyzed the instruments. It was a slower melody than before but there was beauty in its simplicity. From the fact that the guitars kept communicating like they had always done but in a tacit conversation, then the drums never strayed from what it was supposed to do except when it marked the change in pace, and the bass that was as powerful as always.</p><p>They all agreed that they loved SOLDIER’s new style because all the instruments could be clearly heard, all accompanied each other like life-long partners and worked like a well-oiled machine. Neither trying to step over the other or wanting to outshine the other, each was given its respective role that was missing before. By no means the songs from before were bad, but this new SOLDIER was the best it could be.</p><p>Either way, the forums had a topic to discuss while they waited for the last lives to come. The lives that returned to the amphitheater. A good portion of the fans bemoaned the change as that meant less chances to enter the place.</p><p>When Friday, the first day of the lives, came, the line to enter the amphitheater had started from very early in the morning. From the moment the campus opened its gates. The very first people waited the whole day without moving so they wouldn’t lose their positions. Those who had classes the whole day were inwardly crying and praying the line wasn’t that long, but their prayers weren’t heard when they saw the line that crossed almost the whole campus. They obviously had no chances to enter but they still took their place in line.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“I cannot believe we are presenting ourselves like this.” Genesis pouted as he checked over his attire. Just like how he dressed himself everyday, he was wearing a dress shirt with the first three buttons opened, a vest, skin tight jeans and heeled boots.</p><p>“At least you don’t look like a shady drugs seller.” Cloud interjected from under his hooded robe that covered almost all his head. Luckily, he was able to put a sleeveless shirt and baggy pants underneath. Though he had to ask Genesis to lend him a pair of heeled boots because his trusty sneakers didn’t match the robe.</p><p>“It’s only right to wear our usual clothes for the last lives. We have been hinting at our true selves through the past lives, so the last step should be our clothes. Except for Cloud, that is.” Angeal said while making sure his hair was neatly combed. He even threw a jab at Cloud now that he was on good terms with the blonde. They hadn’t been intimate yet, but Cloud had never rejected any gift he gave him or when he asked to go out.</p><p>“Nobody will complain to see you almost rip your shirt with your muscles, Angeal.” Zack teased as he poked the thick arm of the other guitarist. He himself liked to show off his muscles, that’s why he always wore sleeveless shirts, but he was not as ripped as Angeal.</p><p>The leader, dressed in a turtleneck and slacks together with some wicked boots, walked to their vocalist who kept fumbling with the robe. He undid the first two buttons and the last two, leaving the blonde with only the two middle ones for the robe to not open and flare up, risking Cloud to be discovered. Luckily the set under the robe was black, so it wouldn’t mismatch with it. The hood was a bit heavy, so there weren’t any chances for it to fall.</p><p>“Much better.” Sephiroth nodded at the changes.</p><p>“Thank you.” Cloud smiled, and only his smile was seen due to the hood.</p><p>Sephiroth smirked and planted a quick kiss on those rosy lips. “You’re welcome.” He knew Cloud was blushing under the hood. Now that the blonde was more conscious of their relationship, he reacted more to their gestures.</p><p>He was on his path to going back to normal, and that was something they all took pride in. Not because they had helped in Cloud’s recovery, but because the latter had taken the initiative to look for them whenever he was feeling down, or out of sorts. Like when he would suddenly sit on Sephiroth’s lap to cuddle; or when he asked Zack to exercise with him; or whenever he helped Angeal in his cooking even if the muscled man had pointed out the kitchen was his territory; or the times he would quietly sneak into Genesis’ room to sleep with him.</p><p>Cloud was aware he needed help, and had come up with his own ways to feel better. It wasn’t the same as going to a specialist, which wasn’t necessary for the time being, but it was something.</p><p>Soon enough, a staff member arrived to let them know it was time.</p><p>They didn’t know how to feel hearing the chanting of the fans, the cheering and the way they screamed their names. The older members had been hearing it throughout their whole college life; from having a few dozen supporters to hundreds upon hundreds of fans belied their hard work to get where they were. The hiccups in-between just helped them grow up and they were glad they had done their last year together with Cloud.</p><p>In a way, Cloud had gotten them together in every possible way.</p><p>Accompanied by the intro melody arranged by Cloud, they went up the stage with complicated feelings but with light steps.</p><p>“Good evening, we are SOLDIER.” Sephiroth said in his usual stoic voice. Just two more times, and he was never going to say that again. “Welcome to our Reunion.” He added. His bond with the fans was worth it for them to also be accounted into the band's Reunion.</p><p>And everything else was forgotten when their first song started. <a href="https://youtu.be/khGIElV-5-s">‘Conceived Sorrow’.</a></p><p>Slow, lulling yet captivating with a simple to follow melody and a smooth shift between acoustic and electric guitar on Zack’s part. The instruments were very restrained, giving the vocalist the light to shine through its impactful voice and lyrics that hide many meanings as all his lyrics do. Just like in that first live, the song was pure genius singing full of feels and intentions that entranced the audience.</p><p>Cloud had written the song as a goodbye letter to his Mom.</p><p>It was true he had been expecting it, but her death had still come all too sudden.</p><p>While writing the song, he had remembered all the happy moments, the sad moments and the ones full of despair he had lived with her. He wanted to tell her that he was fine even if she wasn’t with him anymore. That his tears were not stained by the gloominess of death, but with hope. That he had turned a new leaf in his life together with others who were very important to him. And that he wasn’t able to reach her soon.</p><p>He added a ‘I still can't reach’ in the end, for good measure, when the instruments stopped playing.</p><p>To convince himself.</p><p>To fill himself with determination.</p><p>The fans certainly appreciated it when they crazily cheered and screamed and chanted their names. Zack had to wait quite a bit for the audience to calm down. He never thought they would love the song that much. Of course it was yet another masterpiece made by Cloud and sung to perfection; however, the fans had never reacted the same way with the other songs.</p><p>“Thank you.” Was the first thing the guitarist said when he was able to speak. “Thank you for supporting us all these years. It had been very fulfilling, very meaningful to us. We wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you who always made their best to attend our lives, who shared their views on the forums, and that stayed even though we suffered a great change. We have no regrets regarding our path, I hope you also don’t have any regrets.”</p><p>A cacophony of cheers sounded yet again.</p><p>“The next song is very special to our dear vocalist. He has been through the grinder almost his whole life and reached a breaking point a few months ago. We, as a band, are supporting him and giving him our love so he can see brighter days.” Zack was interrupted in his speech due to a lady screaming ‘we love him, too!’ in the silence of the amphitheater, so it was heard by everybody present who started to cheer and clap in agreement. Zack smiled at the robed Cloud who was standing next to Sephiroth, waiting for Zack to be done with the interaction.</p><p>Cloud just helplessly smiled and gestured for him to continue.</p><p>“<a href="https://youtu.be/Oq7l7z_MhJk">‘Behind a Vacant Image’</a> is a song that has a symphonic version thanks to our friends from Shinra Orchestra. However, we will be singing the Band version. To know the other version, wait for the Orchestra to release their album that was composed by our vocalist.”</p><p>The audience was surprised to know the vocalist not only composed for SOLDIER, he even did it for the Shinra Orchestra. He was a genius, indeed.</p><p>As soon as Zack was done with his interaction, the grave notes of a bass sounded like distortion. It was another arrangement made by Cloud with Sephiroth’s help. Then the duet of the guitars together with the pounding drums entered. It sounded like another slow melody; more so when the vocals were low, whispering, and with a singing quality. Since it was a song the vocalist held in high esteem, the fans tried to pay attention to the lyrics, though they were being distracted by the vocalist’s moves.</p><p>It was not a song to be danced. None he had sung were, but he made it possible.</p><p>It was a beautifully put song, that had a more straightforward meaning but still using a bit of metaphors open to interpretation. It was well balanced with the vocalists voice ranges, from normally singing, to going to low tenor and even screaming and a bit of falsetto. The instruments were not left behind this time, they were hand-to-hand with the voice creating a symphony of feels and technique in different rhythms.</p><p>It truly was a song that held a special place in Cloud’s heart. It was like opening the door to a new life, leaving everything else behind, accepting people inside his world and finally experiencing what he hadn’t dared to do so. He had never felt confident with the music he made, and he had pretended to be confident with his life, but he was not. The song reflected his inner desire to love everything about him, to not hide anymore, to look at the future.</p><p>Together with his band members.</p><p>As if resonating with him, Sephiroth, Angeal and Zack bounced with Cloud while Genesis played the drums with a flourish of the arms.</p><p>The cheers were deafening, though they fell short when the last live song began. A piano with the sounds of a synth. Then, string instruments that were recorded with Shinra Orchestra's help.</p><p>The firsts from the band to enter were the bass and the drums. Cloud had composed the song with a hidden meaning that only the band member knew about. Sephiroth and Genesis had been the first persons he had let into his life after he was left alone. So, he sang at the compass of their notes. Singing ‘At that moment I become aware of my heart’ when the guitars entered was another allusion to the fact that he also liked Angeal and Zack and he wanted them into his life.</p><p>Putting those hints aside, the song could be interpreted as a person that was finally opening their eyes to the beauty of the world after living in its ugly side for so long or only focusing in it.</p><p>The timely interventions of the piano when there was a silence from the instruments was like a pause button to the rising feelings. Feelings that were soothed by his whispering. The almost growled lyrics still hit hard for the fans that were realizing the end was coming. That SOLDIER was soon going to disband and that they still needed to hear more of the amazing songs the band had presented that year. No matter how heavy, how psychedelic, how creepy, how emotional, they hadn’t gotten enough.</p><p>The band members had no such issues in mind. They just enjoyed what they did best and basked in their Reunion, they were one with the instruments and one with each other.</p><p>It was beautiful. Like the <a href="https://youtu.be/THfKOiaJNJU">Ranunculus</a> flower. </p><p>When the song was over, they remained there, savoring the moment, before quietly making their way down the stage. That confused the fans who had been cheering for them. However, they had no time to wonder what was going on before the video they had invested many hours watching over and over started playing, the difference were the lyrics that flashed by. <a href="https://youtu.be/cdB7mFYLICc">The Final.</a> With no band on stage but the song still playing, it wasn’t long before the audience started singing alone.</p><p>Meanwhile, the band members were still celebrating their Reunion.</p><p>Sephiroth had taken Cloud into his arms seeing the blonde about to collapse. Not out of pain, or sadness, but out of relief. Genesis also rubbed Cloud's back knowing how much the young man had struggled. To the observant members, Cloud couldn't hide his lack of confidence, lack of self-esteem and self-care. It had been hard on them too, they had been on tenterhooks the past few months paying careful attention to Cloud's behavior. To see he had made it, relieved the other members greatly. </p><p>The four tall men hugged their short but amazing vocalist. So young but so brave. They felt at peace in their knot, there were no family conflicts, no expectations, no worries, just themselves opening themselves to a new stage of their life. </p><p>When the song ended, a staff member called them to return to the stage for their final words. </p><p>Compared to the cheerful fans they had left before their last song, the fans before them were a mess of tears, snot and words of denial. They didn’t want SOLDIER to disband. They were more than just a band that made good songs and had amazing lives, they were like friends that had accompanied them through their college life. A friend they would never see again. A friend that was saying their final goodbyes.</p><p>“It has been a long yet short ride. I am still amazed at the love you gave us through it all. We certainly wouldn’t be standing here without you all. So, thank you.” Angeal heartily said.</p><p>“It was fun! Being with my band members and sharing with you has been fun! Thanks for everything!” As someone who always did the interactions with the fans, there were few words Zack had left to say.</p><p>“It is not over.” Genesis enigmatically stated with a devious smile.</p><p>“Thank you for giving SOLDIER a chance. As the leader, I am happy to know that this band was more successful than I had imagine. And it was thanks to all of you. SOLDIER existed for you and because of you.” By the time Sephiroth was done talking, all the female and a few male fans were crying.</p><p>When the mic finally reached Cloud’s hands, there was a sudden cheering from the audience. It lasted longer than any ovation they had received. They were certainly grateful this small man had given them the best SOLDIER they could ever witness. And there were also those feelings that they had experienced the vocalist's life alongside him through his songs. Everything he felt while singing, they had felt it, too. So, he deserved the long ovation.</p><p>When he was finally given the chance to speak, Cloud smiled and said the most sincere words he had ever said in his whole life.</p><p>“I’m not alone. Not anymore”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Car Radio. Revolutionary Dualism. Preserved Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SOLDIER Entertainment Agency welcomes its second artist: Yuffie Kisaragi</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... it's over! I hope you liked this fic, my first out of the several I want to write with the FFVII Fandom. Whenever they come out, I hope you also support them. That should be around next year... </p><p>The songs for this chapter are not from the same band since SOLDIER disbanded in the last chapter. In here there are songs by Twenty One Pilots, T.M. Revolution and Nana Mizuki. They are artists I also like. Give their music a chance if you haven't listened to them. </p><p>Thanks for your kudos, bookmarks and comments!</p><p>Well... for the last time, the songs for this chapter...</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://youtu.be/92XVwY54h5k">Car Radio by Twenty One Pilots</a><br/><a href="https://youtu.be/RNE93dieQF4">Revolutionary Dualism by T.M. Revolution and Nana Mizuki</a><br/><a href="https://youtu.be/zynxSanDBzg">Preserved Roses by T.M. Revolution and Nana Mizuki</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>Yuffie Kisaragi was a 22-year-old woman who had just freshly graduated from a Communications Major in the only college Wutai has. However, she had smilingly given the graduation certificate to her Dad who had nagged for her to study that major and left her home country to follow her dreams.</p><p>She had almost stayed in Junon to fulfill those dreams, yet some talking in a bar had convinced her to continue on the road to Midgar.</p><p>Midgar was a metropolis one hundred times bigger than the capital of Wutai. It was more steel, undoubtedly. But since she had visited Junon, then she wasn’t as uncomfortable as she had first been without looking at a single green speck of trees in the city. The air quality was bad, indeed, yet the sea breeze helped to clean the smog a bit. Just a little bit. It wasn’t a hard place to live in once used to it.</p><p>And finally, standing before the rather non-descriptive six-floors building, she made her way in. Only to be stopped at the entrance by the security guy.</p><p>“What is your business in SOLDIER Entertainment?” The guy was huge, with a face of few friends and a prosthetic arm. His name was sewn on the right side of his chest: Barret.</p><p>“Yes! I have an audition. I have an email confirming it!” Yuffie quickly said. She had sent a demo of her singing online to the Agency's site before she had arrived to Midgar, and she had received a reply the very first day she had arrived to the city. She was barely given some time to settle, before she was doing her audition.</p><p>Her dream had always been to become a famous singer, thing her Dad never supported. So she had studied hard for his sake and his wishes, but after that, she decided to do whatever she wanted. She had planned to try out the famous agency in Junon that had the beautiful women duet Materia. Yuffie loved Materia’s songs, so she had been hoping to enter the same Agency as them.</p><p>What had changed her mind was the song she heard while she was in a bar: <a href="https://youtu.be/92XVwY54h5k">‘Car Radio’</a> by The Remnants. With just a drummer, a keyboardist and a vocalist, the song was catchy but impactful with its lyrics.</p><p>The other costumers had praised the song to high end, saying it was yet another masterpiece from the only group the still new SOLDIER Agency had. The requirements to enter that Agency were extremely high, but once you were in, you were a blast and fame came to you from the very first song. Or at least that had happened to The Remnants. Yuffie knew she was a bit behind this showbiz thing at her age; most starting to train in their teenage ages. So, she had gritted her teeth and placed all her bets with SOLDIER Agency to make her famous.</p><p>That's why she was nervously waiting in the room that had a computer in one side, a keyboard in the middle of the room, a mic and a chair—where she sat at. She contemplated biting her nails out of anxiety due to the wait, yet the door finally opened, letting in a short blonde man followed by another short man but this one with silver, shoulder-length hair.</p><p>“Lower it an octave. I know you can easily reach an F, but you will tire out your voice singing the pre-chorus and chorus in it.” The blonde man advised the silver-haired man.</p><p>“Alright. Thanks nii-san!” The silver-haired man nodded and happily walked out of the room.</p><p>“Sorry to keep you waiting. We are producing The Remnants’ very first album, so I have been a bit busy. They always want to get my attention with their playing and singing. It’s funny since I am the one who composed all the songs, I know how it should sound.” The blonde man chattered away with a small smile. Yuffie was surprised at how young he looked. “Ah, where are my manners? I’m Cloud Strife, I’m going to evaluate you today."</p><p>"Ah, hi! I'm Yuffie! Thanks for giving me a chance!" She sincerely said.</p><p>Cloud smiled at her hype attitude, but went back to the business at hand. "Honestly, I like your voice. Have you thought what kind of music you want to do?”</p><p>Yuffie calmed down with his question. “Ah, yes! I am thinking maybe something like Materia.”</p><p>“Techno pop?” Cloud hummed.</p><p>Materia was the duet composed by White Materia, Aerith, ex vocalist of SOLDIER band and Black Materia, Tifa, Cloud’s childhood friend from Nibelheim. He never thought Tifa would join the world of music, but she was doing well. Aerith had started as a solo artist, but the company had forced her to make a duet with Tifa. It was obvious she was not happy with the arrangement, but calmed down when the duet saw fame due to the first seen singing and rapping duet.</p><p>Some extreme fans of Materia always threw hate on The Remnants because Kadaj, the vocalist sometimes mixed rapping with his singing. They claimed he was copying Materia. But forget about the fact the guy alone did both the singing and the rapping, he would integrate some screaming when he felt like it during lives. Their techniques were totally different, too, so Cloud couldn’t see the similarity the fans claim about. If Cloud was being objective-and a bit subjective-, Kadaj has a better singing voice than Aerith.</p><p>“Is-is it not good?” Yuffie carefully asked seeing his sudden seriousness.</p><p>Cloud looked at the fidgeting young woman in a calculative gaze. “Say, do you want to know your real singing abilities?”</p><p>“I can?” That was the reason she was there for: to get famous by singing to her best ability.</p><p>Cloud nodded and stood up, “Follow me.”</p><p>As the two walked down the hallway and down a few flights of stairs, Cloud kept tapping on his phone. Yuffie just quietly followed him, if a bit suspicious. He hadn’t told her where they were going nor what they were doing. If she had to use her meager lessons in self-defense she learned from her Dad, then she wouldn’t doubt in using them. But her worries were for naught when they arrived at the floor where many rehearsal rooms were located. There was a glass window that showed the inside of the room so there was no doubt they were rehearsal rooms.</p><p>They stopped at the only occupied one in the floor where three silver-haired men were, one of them the guy who had been talking with Cloud.</p><p>“Nii-san!” The three greeted Cloud.</p><p>“It’s ok, don’t be so formal.” Cloud waved. He was helpless whenever the three called him nii-san. Their real brother was Sephiroth, though it seemed they didn’t like him at all and had stuck onto Cloud on a whim.</p><p>It turned out Sephiroth’s home life was more complicated than it looked. His Mom was actually his surrogate Mother who married his Father. His real Mother was a lab partner his Father had always admired, even secretly loved, who had unfortunately had an accident that left her in a coma. As an orphan, there was nobody who could take care of her, so Sephiroth’s Father had shouldered the task to pay for the medical costs to keep her as alive as possible, with nurses taking care of her 24/7.</p><p>Though, after years of her not waking up, Sephiroth Father had the crazy idea to continue her line with a kid he fathered. So, he took one of her eggs and his seed to create what came to be Sephiroth and implanted it in the Mother he knew, Lucrecia. It was no wonder his Father never cared for his Mother’s affairs, he was also involved in one, though more messed up as the man didn’t stop with just one kid.</p><p>When Sephiroth was around 10 years, his real Mother, Jenova’s, health started declining rapidly. Nothing his Father could do worked to stabilize her, so he had once again taken her eggs and fertilized them with his seed. Though this time he had looked for another woman to be the surrogate. One kid for each year she remained alive. Loz was the older one, Yazoo the second and Kadaj the last one. The three had grown up with their surrogate Mother until she had also died.</p><p>That happened around the time SOLDIER Agency had just been created with Sephiroth as the CEO. With his eye catching silver hair, the three were sure he was a relative of theirs. So, they headed to the Agency and asked to see the CEO, though the security guard didn’t let them in until Cloud had arrived like a god-sent. Seeing their silver hair and features similar to one of his lovers, Cloud had vouched for them and took them in.</p><p>What Sephiroth found in his office after returning from a meeting with some sponsors was Cloud entertaining and teaching three brats how to sing. Sephiroth didn’t need to be a genius to know what was going on with the brats who looked like him. He had called his Father right then and there and demanded for answers which were calmly given. Knowing his Father didn’t care about his life even if he was the son of the woman he loved, Sephiroth knew the older man wouldn’t take responsibility for the three brats.</p><p>And his Mother was too busy making drama to Valentine to pay attention to anything happening in the family. So, it was up for Sephiroth to raise the brats. Or at least pay for their necessities and schooling. Sephiroth was already planning to make them work part-time for the Agency as soon as they graduated from high school so they could pay for college themselves. Though they had other plans when they announced they were going to be singers like their Cloud nii-san.</p><p>So, the plans went down the drain, and as soon as they finished high school they had released their first single. The rumors about SOLDIER creating superstars right from the first single was a misunderstanding. The trio had worked very hard, training and practicing for that first single for months, that’s why it was so good. More so because it was a song composed by Cloud. The fans of the SOLDIER band could recognize the profound lyrics of the vocalist even if they were blind and deaf. And that was another reason for The Remnants’ success.</p><p>All the fans of the band transferred their support to the young talents.</p><p>“I came here because I want Kadaj to sing with her.” Cloud explained as he pointed at Yuffie, who yelped in disbelief.</p><p>“With her?” The youngest of the brothers, the shortest one, Kadaj frowned looking at the also short woman beside his nii-san.</p><p>“Yes. I composed a song after I listened to her voice. With Sephiroth’s permission and Zack’s magic in publicity, we can record it and post it in our site to see how it goes.” Cloud expounded.</p><p>“Wait, wait! I… I’m going to record just like that?!” Yuffie never thought becoming a singer would be this easy: send a demo, get an audition, talk some random stuff with the one in charge of the audition, and then you are told you can record. With a famous singer, too!</p><p>“Idiot, that’s how they are going to promote you. If the single doesn’t do well, then they’re going to give you the boot.” Kadaj replied in a superior tone, as if he hadn’t also made the same stupid question and had the same thoughts as Yuffie when they recorded their first single.</p><p>Yuffie pouted and glared at Kadaj. “You are the idiot, you brat!” She returned with her nose in the air.</p><p>“Oh, this is amazing. The song I composed has this fierce rivalry feeling to it. Cling to this feeling and you will sing it well.” Cloud smiled, not caring the two were fighting like playground kids in front of him. He just dedicated himself to search for the song he had uploaded to the system's database in the room’s computer to listen to it.</p><p>Although the copyright procedure was outdated, the way to store the registered songs was very neat. They had a whole database with the latest net securities so nobody would be able to illegally access where they save the songs digitally. SOLDIER Agency had their own special access to their music folder that they had copied and saved in their own database with even more and better protections thanks to their System Engineer, Kunsel.</p><p>True to his words, the moment Cloud played the song, it had a confrontational vibe. The title of the song was also very telling: <a href="https://youtu.be/RNE93dieQF4">‘Revolutionary Dualism’</a>. Even if it was only Cloud’s voice that sounded, he had different tones with each line, giving the feeling as if he was fighting with someone. It was a fast paced song that required the singers to maintain a high output of energy throughout the song to not be swallowed by the powerful melody.</p><p>“Then, who’s going to ruin this beautiful piece?” A voice said from the room’s door when the song was over.</p><p>“Don’t be like that, Seph. Kadaj is a great singer, and I'm sure Yuffie has the potential to be as amazing as him.” Cloud chided the man.</p><p>“Such great praise from our Spiky. Alright, let’s see what she’s got.” Zack said eyeing the only woman in the room. “We have the drummer, the keyboardist, the bassist and the guitar. Oh, you were prepared, Spiky.” The brunette exclaimed seeing the arrangement.</p><p>“Angeal was my first option, but he was busy. So I had to make do with you.” Cloud sniffed, he hated it when Zack called him Spiky.</p><p>“Hey, hey, don’t be like this. Give me some love, too.” Zack pleaded as he embraced the blonde and groped his ass. The brunette accepted Cloud’s punch for his shameless gesture, just laughing at the weak fist. “Ok, ok, let’s get to work.” He said before soundly kissing his lover. Ignoring the glaring trio of silver-haired brats who guarded Cloud like zealous animals, and the wide-eyed Yuffie, Zack walked to where a guitar stood and started tuning it.</p><p>“Don’t space off, shorty. We are going to begin.” Kadaj scolded the still shocked Yuffie.</p><p>She never thought people in Midgar were this liberal in showing their love. If that was done in Wutai, they would have gotten the evil eye. But only in public. Though, her shock vanished when she was called shorty by another shorty. “Look at yourself in the mirror. A midget is taller than you.” She stuck her tongue out to him for good measure.</p><p>Their fight was cut short when Cloud gave them copies of the lyrics for them to memorize as much as they could. It was hard for normal people like them who didn’t have eidetic memory like Sephiroth or Genesis, but they still tried their best. Once they were ready, they gesture to begin with the impromptu rehearsal.</p><p>There were a few false starts due to Yuffie missing the beat, or singing in the wrong key.</p><p>“Don’t hide your voice. Just confidently let it out. We are not trying to make you sound like the singer you admire, but like yourself.” Cloud softly advised the upset young woman.</p><p>She was given some time to calm down her nerves and then, they started again, the guitar marking the beginning of the song. Luckily, she didn’t miss the beat and smoothly sang the first verse, even the high notes. As she progressed in the song, her confidence rose.</p><p>“It’s not only about singing the correct notes. Sing as if you want to prove the other you are better, but at the same time you are equally determined.” Cloud stopped the rehearsal in the middle of their first joined singing. It was all well and good, perfect voices and the perfect keys. But it was missing that special feeling he was seeking in their voices.</p><p>The next time, he let the two sing the whole song. But when he asked for them to do it again, it meant he wasn’t satisfied. Neither Zack nor Sephiroth minded the repetition as they were used to Cloud’s ways to seek his own brand of perfection. Loz and Yazoo were the ones who were tiring of playing the song over and over again, that they were even scolded by Sephiroth for slacking off. The two glared at their older brother and just regained their focus.</p><p>Finally, after who knew how long, Cloud’s eyes sparkled mesmerized by the image of the two singers intensely looking at each other, fighting with their voices, even mirroring some of their moves, reaching the perfect synchronized hearts he was looking for. The song was actually a love song, of two lovers who were destined but due to different reasons were separated and forced to fight the other. The chains of their duties stopping them from being together.</p><p>But knowing the two were not in love with each other, then he wanted them to at least reach the same wavelength through repetition, facing the same situations of wanting to prove their worth; one in front of his dear nii-san, and the other for her dreams.</p><p>“Ok, let’s stop it here.” Cloud clapped, signaling the end of the rehearsal. “How do you feel?” He asked the panting Yuffie.</p><p>“I… I don’t know. Free?” Yuffie frowned trying to understand what she felt after such a grueling rehearsal. She thought she would feel tired, but she actually was very energized.</p><p>“That’s enough.” Cloud nodded content with her answer. “Let’s get Reeve down here.” He told Sephiroth.</p><p>The older man nodded and dialed for their Human Resources Director. SOLDIER Agency was still small with only a few workers in each area, but the ones in charge were very efficient in their jobs. They were laying the foundations to a perfect and mature Entertainment Agency in the future. “He's coming in five minutes.” Sephiroth relayed.</p><p>“Good, gives me time to talk to you.” Cloud nodded then gestured to his lover to follow him out. Zack, faithful to his moniker, followed them like a puppy, right on their heels.</p><p>Yuffie watched the three men walk out in some sort of a daze. If she wasn’t wrong, then she was going to sign a contract with SOLDIER after singing just one song. She had worked hard to earn that contract, yes, but she still thought it was a bit surreal. Was she going to achieve her dreams just like that? Well, not just like that. She had been patiently and accurately guided by the blonde man, Cloud, to reach her highest potential.</p><p>She turned to look at the one who made it all possible, only to flush and squeak in embarrassment seeing him being snogged by the long-haired man. Apparently the glass windows were bidirectional, one could see the inside from the outside and vice versa. But, wasn’t the blonde in a relationship with the brunette? Why was he kissing another man?</p><p>“That one is mild. We once caught Genesis with his hands inside nii-san’s pants.” The guy behind the drums said, also looking at the scene playing out. The three sincerely were giving up on trying to protect their nii-san from those old wolves. Not only did nii-san love them, the other four really did care for their nii-san, even if they were shameless like that. </p><p>“There was also that time we visited them and nii-san was licking Angeal’s fingers while the two were cooking.” The keyboardist said with a face that betrayed the fact he had seen it all when it came to his nii-san. He hated it when his nii-san was taken advantage of by those old coots, but there was nothing he could do seeing his nii-san so happy with his lovers. “Those outside are Sephiroth and Zack, by the way.” He added seeing the funny expression on the little woman as she watched the two mentioned men leaving after giving their nii-san a goodbye kiss.</p><p>Yuffie was petrified. That Cloud guy was dating four men? Was that even possible?</p><p>Midgar really was a cradle of all sort of things.</p><p>“Reeve is here.” The object of their conversation came back with a different man in tow. “He is going to give you the details of your contract, so we better move to another room to let the guys continue with their practice.”</p><p>And with that, Yuffie’s future was decided.</p><p>The record of the single was a hit, getting millions of views just the first week it was posted. The Remnants' fans were curious about the short lady who could go toe to toe with the group's vocalist in voice. They also liked the vibe of the song and the confrontational theme despite clearly being a love song. It was also nostalgic to see Sephiroth and Zack behind the bass and guitar, respectively.</p><p>The little lady, Yuffie, had earned enough attention for a singer who hadn’t even debuted yet. By the time The Remnants announced they were going to do a charity live with Yuffie as a special guest, she already had a fan club. The tickets for the live were sold in a matter of hours.</p><p>Before the event, Yuffie fidgeted and nervously walked around the waiting room. She had only been training for a bit more than a month, so she didn’t feel she was ready to go live. But Cloud had thrown her to the water by telling her to sing in the event so she could get even more confidence in her singing, also to earn presence and create expectation for her first solo single. It was all Genesis’ marketing idea for her to be known as soon as possible.</p><p>She was already good, what she needed was the experience. That was what the auburn-haired man said. </p><p>“Stop acting like a scaredy-cat.” Kadaj chided her. He was getting dizzy from seeing her pacing around.</p><p>The waiting room was big enough to hold the trio of The Remnants plus Yuffie. It wasn’t that SOLDIER was trying to cut off on the expenses or were treating them badly. They wanted to develop a sense of comradery in them. They had seen many artists attacking their fellow artists from the same Agency. They wanted to stomp over others to earn fame.</p><p>As a band, SOLDIER used to have a tight bond—putting aside their lover relationship—so they wanted for those under them to have it, too.</p><p>Hence the four being together in the same waiting room.</p><p>“As if you weren’t about to pee your pants before your first live!” Yuffie aggressively returned.</p><p>“What? Who told you that?” Kadaj jumped to his feet with a mighty scowl on his face.</p><p>“Loz did.” Yuffie quickly sold out her informant, seeing the little firecracker about to explode. It was best to redirect the fire. She got along well with Yazoo and Loz, so she couldn’t understand why she always fought with Kadaj. She was older than the guy, she should give the example to be friendly with others; however, there was something in Kadaj that made her want to tease him. Kadaj most likely felt the same.</p><p>“Fuck, Loz, why did you tell her? You were not any better, crying like a girl out of nerves that day!” Kadaj easily outed his big brother and his penchant to easily cry.</p><p>“I did not cry! You meanie!” The older brother whined.</p><p>Yazoo just sighed and ignored his fighting brothers. It was a constant in their lives; Kadaj would get riled up for anything and everything, Loz would mock him for his childishness, and that’s how the two would start arguing. As long as they didn’t start throwing punches, then Yazoo was fine with letting them use up some of their pent up steam before their lives. It was good for getting rid of the nerves.</p><p>Adding Yuffie as the one who created the sparks of the arguments, Yazoo could already feel all the future headaches.</p><p>Maybe he should just pair up the two shorties to resolve their differences through sex. It was not a bad idea, and Yazoo could finally free himself of one noisy brother. Let Kadaj be someone else’s problem. Yazoo calculated how to achieve his plan while he waited, and even during the live when Kadaj and Yuffie sang their songs together, the one who everybody already knew, and a new one called <a href="https://youtu.be/zynxSanDBzg">‘Preserved Roses’.</a></p><p>His plan was cemented when the two never stopped looking at each other through their two songs.</p><p>Ah, Yazoo could already hear the bells.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>That night, after the live was over, in a house in the outskirts of Midgar, the smell of apples sweetly filled the air inside the room that still pungently smelled of sex. Five figures lazily laid on a big bed, entangled with each other, the shortest of them all placidly lying on a very muscled chest.</p><p>“Then, what were we celebrating?” The auburn-haired man asked. It was not often the five got together to spend hours of pleasurable lovemaking. They were busy doing this and that with the Agency that it was a miracle they even had time to have a few rounds of sex with one or two of their lovers.</p><p>“I don’t know, Cloud just dragged us to the room and started undressing himself. Not that I am complaining.” Zack replied nuzzling Sephiroth’s neck and planting open-mouthed kisses on the pale skin.</p><p>Right after seeing their youngest lover being so proactive, the other four didn't waste any more time in getting in the mood, too.</p><p>Sephiroth had widely opened Genesis’ legs as he plastered him to the bed with powerful thrusts that echoed in the room together with the auburn-haired man's cries. He almost, almost, covered the gagging noises Cloud made as he gave Angeal a blowjob. Though, when Zack joined in the fun and quickly prepared the blonde for him, Cloud found himself sandwiched between the guitarists; one fucking his ass, the other fucking his mouth.</p><p>Genesis was the first to come thanks to the leader’s cock, and the hand that quickly stroke him. The second to come was Angeal, who couldn’t hold back from the constant vibrations of Cloud’s throat. Cloud and Sephiroth came almost at the same time; the first because Angeal had repaid the favor with a few powerful sucks, and the second from hearing Cloud come. Zack finally came after frantically pounding the blonde’s ass that twitched from his climax.</p><p>They spent the next hours interchanging partners and positions until they dropped onto the bed exhausted.</p><p>“The choir was approved by Social Services and Children Services.” Sephiroth explained, as he was the one who had given the blonde the good news.</p><p>“Was it?” Genesis perked up and stopped rubbing Cloud’s perky ass.</p><p>Advent Children was a project they had been developing in conjunction with Shinra Orchestra. Rufus had been very skeptical about using children together with his orchestra, but seeing the positive benefits for the cause it was supporting, as a businessman, Rufus didn’t dither any longer and gave the green light on his part. They only had to wait for the Services to approve the project as they would be using orphaned children for the choir.</p><p>Cloud had discovered his Mom’s illness, Geostigma, was appearing more and more often, specially in children. So, he had come up with the idea to support those children by creating a choir of children; something like children supporting children. It gave them all a future to look forward to because he didn’t want others to suffer what he did when his Mom was sick. All the earnings from the choir would be used to sponsor the research for a cure, while SOLDIER Agency sponsored the children in the choir.</p><p>Since it was something their blonde lover wanted, the others had put a great effort to see it come true.</p><p>“It was.” Sephiroth confirmed.</p><p>“Oh, that begs for another round, then!” Genesis exclaimed.</p><p>“Maybe not. Cloud has fallen asleep.” Angeal, the one with the blonde on him, said. He had noticed long ago that Cloud had blacked out after their session was over. He just closed his eyes to rest, and the rest was history.</p><p>“I would be dead to the world, too. He was double fucked by you and Genesis while he marvelously sucked my cock as I was being destroyed by Seph.” Zack piped up. His words earned him a squeeze on his cock from the ass destroyer.</p><p>“Or… we can wake him up from being extra loud.” Genesis wiggled his eyebrows at Zack who got the message, quickly sat on Angeal’s lap, and impaled himself on the semi-hard cock, the tip of his own hard-on rubbing Cloud’s still wide entrance. “Come on, honey, destroy my ass, too.” The auburn-haired man said to the silver-haired man tugging the latter’s cock a bit to wake it up, then riding it.</p><p>Cloud did wake up from Genesis and Zack’s loud moans, eliciting yet another round for the lovers.</p><p>Although he was still a bit groggy, the content feeling in his heart was wide awake. He didn’t need to be completely conscious to perfectly work with his lovers. Years of being together did that to them, and enjoying each other, the five together, reminded them of their very first Reunion.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am not a native English speaker so there might be errors somewhere there.<br/>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>